


Эскорт

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Никогда не влюбляться в клиента. Никогда, ни при каких условиях не влюбляться в клиента. Он повторял эту фразу каждый день как мантру, пока собирался на работу.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 18.11.2009

У Чжэ Чжунга было всё, о чем только мог мечтать любой парень в его возрасте. Красивые женщины, дорогие рестораны, фешенебельные отели и прочие дорогостоящие радости жизни. Единственное правило, которого он всегда придерживался - никогда не влюбляться в клиента. Никогда, ни при каких условиях не влюбляться в клиента. Он повторял эту фразу каждый день как мантру, пока собирался на работу.  
В хост-клуб Чжэ попал, когда ему было восемнадцать. И попал он туда не от хорошей жизни. Из-за разногласий с отцом Чжэ ушел из дома в шестнадцать. Бродяжничал, голодал, перебивался копеечными подработками. Однажды в баре он познакомился с Хонг Мином, обладателем высокого и противного голоса. Он-то и предложил ему заняться эскортом. С того момента, как Чжэ переступил порог клуба, дела парня пошли в гору. Чжэ Чжунг был хостом номер один и приносил дохода больше остальных.  
Он кинул взгляд в зеркало: как обычно - легкая небрежность и слегка мальчишеский вид делали его привлекательным для богатеньких дам.  
\- Кажется, я опять опаздываю, - оповестил он пустую квартиру.

\- Ты опять опаздываешь! – резанул голос начальника. – Еще пара минут, и мы потеряли бы прекрасный контракт.  
Когда Хонг Мин говорил слово «прекрасный» это означало только одно - большая сумма.  
Чжэ Чжунг вошел в кабинет Хонг Мина. В кожаном кресле сидел представительный мужчина. По костюму можно было понять, что он зарабатывает не три воны.  
\- Здравствуйте, - парень учтиво склонил голову.  
Мужчина скептически осмотрел его и обратился к Хонг Мину:  
\- Это Ваш лучший работник?  
\- Да. Это Хиро, - Хонг Мин так подобострастно улыбался, что Чжэ чуть не стошнило.  
\- Хорошо. Он подойдет. Вполне. Конечно, я бы предпочел кого-нибудь более стильного и взрослого, но если Вы уверяете, что во всем Сеуле не найти эскорта лучше, я Вам поверю.  
Мужчина повернулся к Чжэ и жестом пригласил присесть в кресло, стоявшее рядом.  
\- Ну что ж, обсудим всё по порядку. Речь идет о…  
После того, как он услышал сумму, его брови поползли вверх. «Неужели она такая страшная, что никто не хочет составить ей компанию?»  
\- Срок выполнения - с сегодняшнего дня и на протяжении тридцати дней.  
\- Вот почему такая огромная сумма.  
Мужчина хмыкнул.  
\- И не только. Вы должны быть свободны весь день. То есть, если Вас пригласили на обед, Вы должны быть на обеде. Ну и тому подобное.  
\- Секс? – спросил Чжэ. Месяц - это много, и вопрос о сексе у клиентки точно возникнет.  
\- Никакого секса, только эскорт.  
\- Я понял, - это были самые прекрасные условия и странные одновременно.  
\- Отлично, предлагаю подмахнуть контракт, - чуть не взвизгнул Хонг Мин.  
Он быстро поставил подпись и протянул контракт мужчине для такой же процедуры. Когда с бумажками было покончено, мужчина повернулся к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Молодой человек, сегодня Вы сопровождаете моего сына в театр, за Вами заедут в семь. Будьте любезны одеться поприличнее и не заставляйте его ждать.  
«Сын? Его?» - в голове Чжэ эти слова взорвались похлеще атомной бомбы.  
Хонг Мин метнул в него взгляд, говоривший «Откроешь рот, и ты труп!». Начальник быстро выпроводил клиента и вернулся в кабинет, где Чжэ всё еще отходил от шока.  
\- Хонг Мин! - Чжэ был готов взорваться. - Сын?! Сын?! Какого черта, Хонг Мин?!  
\- Хиро, Хиро, успокойся ты. Ты же слышал - секса нет. Сходите в кино, в театр, поболтаете и всё. Всё будет просто отлично. Месяц пролетит - не заметишь. К тому же ты говорил, что у тебя уже был опыт с мужчинами.  
\- Да, но это было по пьяни…  
\- Ну и что. Всё равно сексом с ним тебя не просят заниматься. Я не понимаю, чего ты завелся? Расслабься.  
\- Тридцать процентов.  
\- Чего? – поперхнулся Хонг Мин.- А лицо у тебя не треснет?  
\- Нет, не треснет. Или тридцать процентов, или ищи другого.  
\- Но контракт уже подписан.  
\- А мне плевать. Это не тебе таскаться с мужиком туда-сюда. Так что давай тридцать процентов.  
Хонг Мин прекрасно знал Чжэ, поэтому ему пришлось согласиться.

В семь вечера за Чжэ Чжунгом заехал мужчина на черном БМВ. Чжэ был безупречно одет для похода в театр. Всю дорогу он прокручивал в голове разговор с Хонг Мином.  
\- Ты пойми, парень болен и ни в какую не желает ложиться под нож. Отец его уломал, кстати, это был он, но вот с таким условием. Отец прекрасно осведомлен об ориентации сына и на удивление спокойно к этому относится, поэтому нужен именно симпатичный парень, вроде тебя. Месяц ты будешь развлекать этого богатенького отпрыска. Кстати знаешь, его отец - владелец группы компаний АДК.  
– А мне плевать на это, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. Скажи мне, почему именно я?  
\- А кто еще справится с этой работой лучше тебя? Его папаша обещал, что если всё будет в лучшем виде, он в благодарность отвалит еще пару-тройку сотен тысяч в качестве благодарности.  
\- Кстати, почему не Чжэ Юн?  
\- Боже мой, тебе так не нравится это предложение? Чем? Ну скажи мне, чем тебе это не нравится? Целый месяц ты будешь как сыр в масле кататься, и тебе еще за это заплатят, а ты еще и не доволен. А Чжэ Юн опять страдает.  
\- Опять влюбился?  
\- Есть немного. Значит так, иди домой, оденься там, ну сам знаешь, сделай всё, как полагается. И не опозорь имя компании!  
Чжэ пытался представить себе клиента. Но воображение рисовало лишь два варианта. Прыщавый юнец, для которого нужно было быть нянькой. Или толстый мужик лет тридцати. Он усмехнулся своим мыслям. «Ничего, на месте разберемся». Он вышел из машины. Перед входом в театр стояла группа людей. Шесть человек Чжэ сразу определил как телохранителей - лица у них были подобающие, а уж Чжэ не раз встречал телохранителей. Среди них он увидел своего клиента. Высокий, стройный парень лет двадцати, каштановые волосы чуть достигали плеч, почти идеальное лицо, пухлые губы и красивые глаза. Одет он был достаточно строго, но вполне соответствующе своему статусу. Черные брюки с идеально отглаженными стрелками, идеально чистые лакированные туфли, белая рубашка и черный длиннополый пиджак. «Мы не любим галстуки»,- подметил Чжэ про себя. Он никак не мог отучить себя от дурацкой привычки замечать мельчайшие детали, которые в дальнейшем навряд ли помогут ему в общении с клиентом. «А он ничего, будь я геем , я даже был бы рад его сопровождать. Хотя Хонг Мин прав. Что такого, просто отдохнем. Как друзья». Чжэ подошел ближе и сразу почувствовал, как напряглись телохранители.  
\- Здравствуй, - Чжэ Чжунг не знал, как зовут парня и ничего вообще, так как ему не дали никакой информации. Это немного напрягало, Чжэ не знал, что ему нравится, не знал, что не нравится, куда он любит ходить. Слишком быстро и сумбурно всё произошло.  
Парень улыбнулся.  
\- Здравствуй. Я - Чанг Мин.  
\- А я - Хиро.  
Обычно клиентам Чжэ не говорил свое настоящее имя.  
\- Ну что, пойдем? – он сделал приглашающий жест в сторону дверей театра.  
Чжэ Чжунг повиновался. Они вошли в театр и, пока их вели в ложу, Чжэ обдумывал свою линию поведения. Когда они уже были на местах, Чанг Мин повернулся к Чжэ и спросил  
\- Тебе нравится театр?  
\- Конечно, - соврал он, не моргнув глазом. – Порой действие на сцене заставляет забыть о реальности и погружает в мир, придуманный кем-то другим, – сказал он уже давно приготовленную фразу, которую говорил уже на многих свиданиях.  
\- Я не девушка, - рассмеялся Мин, - со мной ты можешь вести себя как обычно.  
\- Если честно, то не очень, но я уже привык, - пробубнил Хиро.  
\- Мне тоже не очень нравится, но это место - первое, что пришло в мою голову, когда отец сказал, что мы увидимся уже сегодня.  
«Значит, для него это тоже было сюрпризом?»  
\- Но раз уж мы тут, предлагаю насладиться, - широко улыбнулся Чжэ.  
Постановка была жутко скучной. Он заметил, что Мину она тоже не пришлась по душе. Но видимо в силу выработанных манер он не подал вида.  
Уже на улице он спросил его  
\- Ну как тебе?  
\- Скукотища, - усмехнулся Чжэ. «Правда так правда».  
Чанг Мин улыбнулся.  
\- Полностью с тобой согласен. Как насчет ужина?  
Это выглядело как обычное свидание: сначала театр, потом ужин, а на десерт возможен и секс. Но здесь всё не так. Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Перекусить было бы неплохо.  
\- Здесь поблизости есть неплохое заведение… - договорить Мину помешал телефонный звонок. – Извини.  
Он отошел в сторону и спустя пару минут вернулся немного недовольный.  
\- Извини, ужин придется отложить, мне нужно решить кое-какие неотложные вопросы. До завтра. – Он сел в машину и уехал.  
«Как неромантично!» - подумал Чжэ, глядя вслед удаляющейся машине.  
\- Куда Вас отвезти? Домой или вы желаете куда-нибудь еще? – раздался голос позади него.  
\- Ты кто? – от удивления Чжэ забыл обо всех правилах хорошего тона.  
\- Я - Ваш водитель, - пожал плечами пожилой мужчина. – Господин Шим распорядился, что месяц я буду Вашим личным водителем.  
\- И эта крошка тоже в моем распоряжении? – он кивнул в сторону новенькой машины, на которой его сюда привезли.  
\- Да.  
«Как оказалось, я не так и плохо устроился», - он улыбнулся своим мыслям и сказал вслух - Пожалуй, домой.

У подъезда Чжэ Чжунга окликнул водитель.  
\- Я Вам сегодня еще потребуюсь?  
\- Нет, можете ехать домой.  
Он чувствовал себя на коне. Целый месяц развлекаться и еще в придачу новая тачка с личным водителем.  
\- Как жаль, что это всего лишь на месяц, - улыбнулся он своему отражению в зеркале.  
Ему всегда что-то доставалось от клиентов. Большая часть из содержимого его квартиры - это подарки, подарки богатых дам.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что за четыре года работы в этом клубе у него появится двухэтажный пентхауз, напичканный по последнему слову техники. Но квартира была всё так же пуста, несмотря на обилие мебели и прочего.  
\- Это не пустота, это одиночество, - сказал он себе.

 

Утром Чжэ Чжунга разбудит звонок мобильного.  
\- Это я! – противный голос Хонг Мина резанул по ушам. - Говори же скорее, как вчера прошло? Ты не напортачил там?  
\- Нет, - буркнул Чжэ, но навряд ли этот ответ удовлетворит любопытство начальника.  
\- Что значит «нет»? Ну и какой он?  
\- Хонг Мин, он обычный парень. Как ты или как я. Просто обычный человек.  
\- Смотри у меня! Если что-то будет не так, я тебе лично голову отверчу.  
Это заявление удивило его. Впервые за долгие годы работы вместе он так разговаривал с Чжэ.  
-Что-то случилось?  
-Ничего особенного. Звонил его отец, сказал, что сын доволен. А еще тут этот Чжэ Юн! Ты можешь приехать и поговорить с ним?  
\- Ладно. Только ненадолго.  
Он быстро собрался и, не завтракая, направился в офис. У дверей его уже ждала машина, чему он был искренне удивлен.  
\- Как долго Вы тут? – спросил Чжэ у водителя.  
\- Пару часов. Извините, я вчера не поинтересовался вашим распорядком дня.  
\- Ничего-ничего, всё прекрасно. Отвезите меня, пожалуйста, в офис.  
Не спрашивая дороги, водитель тронул машину и, к удивлению Чжэ, направился именно в офис. «Как много они обо мне знают?»

На кожаном диване в комнате отдыха сидел убитый горем Чжэ Юн.  
\- Не будь девчонкой. Чжэ Юн, ты не первый год работаешь и так и не привыкнешь к этому.  
\- Она лучшее, что было в моей жизни. Она прекрасна. Я люблю ее.  
\- Предыдущую ты тоже любил.  
\- Нет! Отстань от меня, бессердечное чудовище!  
\- Ой, какие мы нежные, - засмеялся Чжэ. – Это работа, Чжэ Юн. Работа. Прекрати сопли по лицу размазывать и принимайся за следующего клиента.  
Парень, наверное, хотел наговорить Хиро еще гадостей, но ему помешал звонок сотового Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- А я популярен, - он взглянул на высветившийся незнакомый номер.  
\- Да.  
\- Привет. Ты завтракал? – услышал он голос Чанг Мина  
\- Еще нет.  
\- Может, перекусим вместе?  
\- Давай, - Чжэ был рад любой возможности как можно быстрее сбежать от рыдающего Чжэ Юна. – Через десять минут в парке Д. у главного входа. Тебе будет удобно?  
\- Конечно. До встречи.

Парк находился через дорогу от клуба. Так что Чжэ еще успел забежать к Хонг Мину и доложить ему о том, что Чжэ Юн в себя не пришел, и видимо это надолго.  
Когда Чжэ Чжунг дошел до парка, он увидел, что Мин уже стоял у главных ворот.  
\- Долго ждал?  
\- Нет, я только что приехал. Почему именно парк? Я не видел по дороге более или менее соответствующих заведений. Кажется, в этом районе…  
\- Скажу тебе по секрету, здесь есть замечательное кафе под открытым небом. Нам туда.  
Он заметил, что Чанг Мин находился в замешательстве. Не раздумывая ни секунды, Чжэ схватил его за руку и потянул за собой вглубь парка. Погода была теплая, но пальцы Мина оказались ледяными.  
\- Тебе холодно?  
\- Нет, почему ты спрашиваешь? – парень даже не смотрел на него, кажется, его очень заинтересовало происходящее в парке.  
\- У тебя руки холодные.  
\- У меня всегда так.- Он взглянул на Чжэ очень серьезно и продолжил рассматривать людей вокруг.  
\- Вот мы и на месте.  
Кафе представляло из себя небольшую повозку, где и готовили еду, несколько пластмассовых столиков и таких же стульчиков.  
\- Мы будем есть тут? – удивленно распахнул глаза Чанг Мин.  
\- Конечно, - Чжэ улыбнулся и усадил его за ближайший столик.  
Когда он вернулся, он застал Мина за странным занятием - тот проводил пальцем по столу, после чего рассматривал его.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – удивленно спросил Чжэ.  
\- Ты уверен, что еда здесь безопасная?  
\- Нет! Не говори мне, что ты никогда не ел в таких кафе!  
Мин отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Как же тебя угораздило?- Чжэ Чжунг рассмеялся в голос. – Впервые вижу человека, который никогда не ел в таких местах.  
\- Ничего смешного в этом не вижу, - по-детски надулся он.  
\- Ешь. Здесь хорошо готовят.  
Чанг Мин недоверчиво покосился на еду, но все же решил поверить ему. Через пару минут он уплетал за обе щеки.  
\- Куда сегодня пойдем?- Чжэ, как последнего кретина, умилял вид жующего парня.  
\- Может быть, в кино? – пробубнил он.  
\- Отличная идея. А что будем смотреть?  
Этот вопрос видимо поставил его в тупик.  
Чжэ улыбнулся:  
\- Ничего, что-нибудь найдем.

Хоть Чжэ Чжунг уже ни с кем не работал, кроме Чанг Мина, Хонг Мин всё еще вынуждал его приходить и отмечаться. Утром в офисе как обычно было немноголюдно. Только хозяин клуба, пара начинающих работников и Чжэ Юн, который, казалось, никуда не уходил.  
\- Ну что? – нетерпеливо спросил Хонг Мин.  
\- Что «что»? – передразнил его Чжэ Чжунг. – Ты так и будешь меня дергать? Дай поработать нормально.  
\- Этот контракт слишком важен для меня, не забывай!  
Чжэ лишь лениво отмахнулся от начальника и поспешил покинуть его кабинет.  
\- Ну расскажи мне, чем занимались, - Чжэ Юн как будто поджидал Чжэ Чжунга под дверями кабинета.  
\- Хиро, вернись!  
\- Я занят! – крикнул ему Чжэ в ответ и быстро решил ретироваться, но Чжэ Юн не отставал от него.  
\- Рассказывай. Мне просто интересно, выдержишь ли ты месяц.  
\- Чжэ Юн, я не маленький и знаю, где проходит черта, которую не стоит переступать. Не волнуйся.  
\- Так чем вы занимались? Чем вы вообще занимаетесь?  
\- Позавчера ходили в театр, вчера в кино, - Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся, вспоминая вчерашний поход в кинотеатр. – Я одного не понимаю, если ты очень боишься фильмов ужасов, зачем ты ходишь их смотреть, - озвучил свою мысль вслух Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Фильм ужасов смотрели?  
\- Да, он большую часть фильма провел зажмурившись, - усмехнулся Чжэ.  
\- Он тебе нравится?  
\- Ты спрашиваешь, симпатичен ли он мне? Да, он достаточно умен и красив. Чжэ Юн, я тороплюсь, давай в следующий раз поговорим, - и Чжэ Чжунг пулей вылетел из клуба, чтобы больше не нарваться на расспросы.  
\- Да нет, я не это имел в виду.

Чанг Мин вполуха слушал то, что говорили на совете директоров компании. На этот вечер у него было запланировано «свидание» с Хиро. В этот раз он решил сделать всё правильно. Он зарезервировал столик в любимом ресторане.  
«Интересно, ему понравится? Кстати, как его зовут? Не думаю, что это его настоящее имя. Почему он не представился настоящим? А вдруг у него темное прошлое, и он скрывается от кого-то?»  
\- Чанг Мин, будь любезен, уделяй больше внимания тому, о чем мы сейчас говорим. Я хотел бы услышать твою точку зрения, - отец вырвал Мина из размышлений.  
\- Мне кажется, что позиция у этой компании слишком сильна. Акции пока слишком дороги, так что стоит немного подождать. Я читал, что они взялись за один госзаказ, не думаю, что они смогут закончить работу без потерь для себя.  
\- Почему же? - удивленно спросил директор Чой.  
\- В той статье было написано, что МКК собирается строить большой торговый центр, но хочу заметить, что сейчас у них нет ни одного активного проекта, приносящего прибыль. Этот торговый центр идет в дар городу, сегодня центр, завтра мост, послезавтра банкротство. Не думаю, что зарубежные партнеры одобрят такую благотворительность.  
«Я хочу узнать, как же его зовут.»  
\- То есть, поддержки государства не будет? – уточнил Хо Чжин.  
Порой Мин удивлялся тому, что отец не умел вытягивать нужную информацию из простых заметок в газетах.  
\- Не будет.  
Мин устало потер переносицу.  
\- Прошу простить меня, - он встал из-за стола и покинул кабинет.  
Никто из совета не стал возражать. Все были прекрасно осведомлены о состоянии здоровья Чанг Мина.  
Парень облокотился на стену около дверей и тяжело вздохнул. Работать с каждым днем становилось всё труднее и труднее. Усталость навалилась на него тяжелым камнем.  
\- Господин Шим, с вами всё в порядке? Может быть, вызвать врача? – тихо поинтересовалась подошедшая к нему секретарша отца.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - Мин слабо улыбнулся и, оторвавшись от стены, пошел в свой кабинет.

\- Никогда не влюбляться в клиента. Никогда, ни при каких условиях не влюбляться в клиента, - повторил своему отражению в зеркале Чжэ Чжунг.  
Он еще раз окинул себя взглядом. Он знал тот ресторан, в который пригласил его Чанг Мин. Он бывал там пару раз и знал, что ресторан не из дешевых, и конечно же нужно выглядеть соответственно.  
У подъезда уже ждала машина.  
\- Отлично выглядите, - сказал ему водитель.  
\- Работа такая, - улыбнулся Чжэ и сел в машину.  
Можно было сказать, что Чжэ любил свою работу. От одиночества она не спасала, но порой помогала скоротать вечера. Как например сегодня.  
Машина остановилась перед рестораном. Чжэ Чжунг посмотрел в окно, но Мина не увидел.  
\- Опаздывает?  
\- Нет, что вы, - рассмеялся водитель. – Господин Шим никогда не опаздывает, - и он показал на стоявшую впереди машину.  
«Ну что же, за работу», - сказал себе Чжэ Чжунг и вышел из машины.  
Дверь первой машины открылась, и из нее показался Чанг Мин.  
\- Долго ждал? – спросил вместо приветствия Чжэ.  
\- Нет. Ну что, пойдем?  
Чжэ Чжунгу было немного неуютно. Ведь он привык в рестораны ходить с женщинами. Поэтому он не очень понимал, как себя вести. Он по привычке открыл дверь перед Чанг Мином. Тот немного смутился и остановился как вкопанный. После секундной заминки Мин жестом предложил Чжэ Чжунгу войти первым. Тот, поколебавшись немного, попытался это сделать, но Мину показалось, что Чжэ не собирается входить, поэтому он сделал шаг вперед и столкнулся с Чжэ Чжунгом.  
\- Как-то неловко получилось, - засмеялся Мин.  
\- Да уж, - Чжэ улыбнулся в ответ.  
На пороге ресторана их уже поджидал метрдотель.  
\- Здравствуйте, господин Шим. Ваш столик уже готов.  
Ресторан был достаточно внушительных размеров. В середине зала стояли столики, но метрдотель проводил их к одному из столиков у окна, отделенного от соседних столиков небольшой перегородкой.  
\- Ты здесь часто бываешь? – спросил Чжэ, когда метрдотель, положив перед ними меню, ушел.  
\- Очень. Этой мой любимый ресторан.  
\- И с каких пор?  
\- В первый раз меня привел сюда отец, когда мне было десять.  
\- Ты всегда обедаешь в таких местах?  
Чжэ Чжунг начал понимать, почему Мин так странно себя вел тогда в кафе в парке.  
\- Обычно в ресторанах или дома.  
\- Предполагаю, что дома у тебя не абы кто готовит.  
\- Так и есть, только вот отец и шеф-повар никак не могут найти общий язык. Вот поэтому приходится обедать в ресторанах, - Мин тихо хихикнул.  
\- Тебя это забавляет?  
\- Да. Было смешно со стороны смотреть на то, как человек, посвятивший себя приготовлению еды, спорит с человеком, который ничего не знает о еде.  
\- Было? – удивленно переспросил Чжэ.  
\- Я уже некоторое время не живу дома.  
\- Из-за отца?  
Чжэ Чжунг заметил, что в глазах Мина скользнуло что-то, похожее на печаль.  
\- Да, - тихо ответил он. – Порой родители слишком сильно давят на своих детей.  
\- Мне это знакомо, - улыбнулся Чжэ.  
\- Почему говорю только я? – возмутился парень. – Расскажи и ты что-нибудь. Как ты вообще попал в этот дело?  
\- Так получилось. У меня тоже были разногласия с отцом.  
\- Такие серьезные, что ты начал заниматься этим? – изумленно распахнул глаза Мин.  
\- Нет, - рассмеялся Чжэ. – Так получилось. И к тому же это длинная и скучная история.  
\- У нас впереди еще почти месяц.  
\- Тогда я тебе обязательно расскажу, только потом.  
Почему-то именно сейчас Чжэ Чжунг подумал о том, что он мог бы рассказать Мину всё о себе. Он словно чувствовал, что Мин не осудит и тем более не будет учить жизни и давать ненужных советов. Просто выслушает, а возможно поделится чем-нибудь своим. Но не сейчас.  
Ужин прошел слишком быстро, как показалось Чжэ Чжунгу. Хотя по временным меркам они достаточно долго сидели в этом ресторане. За беседой обо всем и ни о чем и за бокалом хорошего вина время пролетело незаметно.  
\- Завтра твоя очередь выбирать развлечения для нас, - улыбнувшись, сказал Чанг Мин на прощание.  
Чжэ Чжунг еще не знал, что выбрать, но он точно знал, что покажет Мину то, чего он был лишен в свое время.

Чжэ Чжунг критично осмотрел себя в зеркале. Джинсы, футболка и легкая трикотажная кофта – достаточно удобная одежда для длительных прогулок. Одну из которых на этот день запланировал Чжэ для них с Мином.  
Машина уже стояла у дверей его дома.  
\- Вы сегодня рано, - сказал водитель.  
\- Слишком много планов, - улыбнулся Чжэ. – Отвезите меня в офис Чанг Мина.  
Водитель не стал скрывать своего удивления.  
\- Но…  
\- Он в курсе, - не моргнув глазом. соврал Чжэ Чжунг.  
Машина остановилась перед зданием компании АДК. Чжэ заглянул в машину и, улыбнувшись, сказал.  
\- Сегодня вы больше не потребуетесь.  
Водитель попрощался и уехал. Чжэ глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на высокое здание компании. Он не любил такие места. Он не любил их за одинаковые строгие костюмы, за четкий распорядок дня, за серость монотонных будней.  
У охраны на первом этаже Чжэ узнал, в какую сторону двигаться. Ему было даже на руку, что сегодня он был одет очень просто. Охранники не стали задавать лишних вопросов, видимо решили, что Чжэ обычный посыльный.  
Оказавшись на нужном этаже, Чжэ Чжунг увидел перед собой длинный коридор. По одной стене шла вереница дверей. В конце коридора виднелся небольшой зал, скорее всего там посетителям надлежало ждать того времени, когда их смогут принять. Чжэ прошел по коридору и обнаружил стол, за которым сидела секретарша и, увлеченно разговаривая по телефону, занималась маникюром. Чжэ не стал привлекать внимание и, схватив какую-то корреспонденцию, вошел в кабинет.  
Чанг Мин стоял спиной к двери и разговаривал по телефону. Он даже не заметил, что в кабинет кто-то вошел. Он продолжал говорить, задумчиво глядя в окно.  
\- Да, конечно… Пришлите документы, как только сможете… Спасибо.  
Мин шмякнул трубку на положенное ей место и устало вздохнул.  
\- Мне кажется, стоит сделать перерыв, - послышался голос Чжэ Чжунга.  
Чанг Мин резко обернулся и, увидев Чжэ, не смог сдержать улыбки.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? Как ты прошел?  
Чжэ загадочно улыбнулся и решил не вдаваться в подробности того, как плохо работает служба безопасности в этом здании.  
\- Собирайся, у нас очень мало времени.  
\- Что? Куда? – Чанг Мин был крайне ошарашен.  
\- Сегодня же моя очередь выбирать развлечения, ты сам так сказал. Планов у нас на сегодня много, так что нужно поторапливаться.  
Чанг Мин взял трубку и связался с секретаршей.  
\- На сегодня не назначайте встреч. Меня не будет. – Положив трубку на место, он повернулся к Чжэ Чжунгу. – Какие планы?  
\- Намсан, - коротко ответил Чжэ.  
\- Намсан? – удивленно переспросил Мин.  
\- Да, только нужно заехать к тебе, чтобы ты переоделся во что-нибудь более удобное.  
\- Это не подойдет? – Чанг Мин показал на свой костюм.  
\- Не говори мне, что у тебя только костюмы, - простонал Чжэ Чжунг.  
Мин кивнул.  
\- А как же отдых? Походы, простые прогулки.  
Чанг Мин помялся немного и тихо сказал  
\- У меня не было возможности ходить в походы.  
Теперь настала очередь Чжэ Чжунга удивленно таращиться на парня.  
\- Парки?  
Мин отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Улица?  
\- На машине.  
\- Дружеские попойки?  
\- У меня не так много друзей, и их «попойки» обычно проходят в ресторанах.  
Чжэ хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что ты только видел салон машины, рестораны и свой дом?  
Мин смущенно кивнул.  
\- Как бы дико это не выглядело, но было примерно так.  
\- Как же ты тогда развлекался?  
\- Театр, опера, балет, книги, просмотры фильмов.  
\- Работы непочатый край, - улыбнувшись, произнес Чжэ Чжунг. – Раз уж так все плохо, тогда прямо сейчас мы займемся пополнением твоего гардероба полезной и красивой одеждой.  
Чжэ Чжунг вскочил с кресла и, схватив Мина за руку, потащил к выходу. По дороге он понял, что внизу их ждут его телохранители. Он быстрым шагом пересек коридор и, спустившись на лифте до третьего этажа, вышел. Дверь запасного выхода находилась не так далеко от лифта, так что Чжэ даже не стоило волноваться о том, что служащие могут неправильно понять картину, представшую перед их глазами. Какой-то парень тащит за руку сына самого главного человека в этом здании, а парень в свою очередь кидает на него удивленные взгляды.  
\- Почему? – спросил Мин, когда Чжэ вытолкал его на лестничный пролет.  
\- Сегодня мы гуляем без твоих собачек.  
\- Но… отец…  
Чжэ резко повернулся к Мину и, задорно улыбнувшись, заглянул ему в глаза.  
\- Тебе никогда не хотелось пойти против воли отца? Нарушить те правила, которые он тебе навязал?  
Чанг Мин смущенно отвел глаза.  
\- Когда-нибудь настает такое время, когда нужно сказать чужим желаниям «нет» и следовать своим.  
Сказав это, Чжэ Чжунг потащил парня вниз по лестнице.  
Выскочив из дверей, находившихся в западном крыле здания, Чжэ потащил Мина к ближайшей станции метро.  
\- Может быть, лучше на машине? – испуганно спросил Чанг Мин, увидев толпу людей, стремившуюся к турникетам.  
\- Ну уж нет, ты должен это попробовать, - Чжэ загадочно улыбнулся и подвел Мина к автомату по продаже билетов.  
В поезде было многолюдно. Чанг Мин то и дело оглядывался и заодно пытался избежать толчков в бок соседскими локтями.  
\- Иди сюда, - тихо сказал ему Чжэ и, притянув к себе, поменялся с ним местами.  
Теперь Мин стоял спиной к двери и с интересом рассматривал людей вокруг. На очередной остановке людей прибавилось, и Чжэ пришлось немного прижаться к Мину.  
\- Не волнуйся. Мы скоро приедем, - шепнул он на ухо парню.  
Чанг Мин кивнул и продолжил рассматривать лицо Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Ты мог бы быть моделью… мне так кажется…  
Чжэ улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Было бы скучно.  
Хиро хотел было сказать что-то еще, но на очередной станции снова вошли люди, и Чжэ пришлось еще сильнее прижаться к Мину.  
\- Как же мы теперь выйдем? - испуганно прошептал он.  
\- Нас вынесут, - тихо рассмеялся Чжэ.  
Так и произошло. На нужной им станции их буквально вынесли из вагона. Чжэ Чжунг прихватил Мина под локоть и отвел в сторонку, там где было поменьше людей.  
\- Час-пик, ничего не поделаешь.  
Мин немного отдышался и кивнул Чжэ в знак того, что он готов к дальнейшим похождениям.

Все костюмы Чанг Мина шились на заказ с самого его детства. К нему домой приходил портной, снимал мерки, а потом привозил уже готовый костюм. Даже после того, как Мин переехал в собственную квартиру, к нему продолжал порой наведываться портной. Поэтому, оказавшись впервые в огромном торговом центре, Мин растерялся. Он озирался по сторонам, словно пытаясь запомнить, что где продается, кто куда заходит.  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты ни разу не был в торговом центре, - громко сказал Чжэ, перекрикивая гул голосов посетителей вперемешку со звуками рекламы.  
\- Я был. Конечно, был. Но не в таком варианте. – Мин заметил удивленный взгляд Чжэ и поспешил объяснить то, что он имел в виду. – У нас было несколько проектов торговых центров. Я бывал на открытии, но там не было покупателей, и магазины были закрыты…  
Мин посмотрел на детский отдел и тут же потерял интерес к своей неоконченной фразе.  
\- Давай зайдем, - слегка покраснев, попросил Мин.  
\- Хорошо, - Чжэ улыбнулся. Сейчас Чанг Мин был похож на ребенка, попавшего в Дисней Лэнд. – И не говори мне, что у тебя никогда не было игрушек.  
\- Были… но…  
Хиро понял, что Мин уже не расскажет про свои игрушки, так как тот уже вовсю перебирал плюшевых медведей, копался на полке с большими зайцами, осматривал железную дорогу. И казалось, что все это он делает одновременно. Чжэ улыбнулся и выбрал одного из медведей. Не слишком большого и не слишком маленького. Протянув его кассирше, он шепнул.  
\- Упакуйте, пожалуйста.  
Прихватив пакет одной рукой, а другой - запястье Мина, Чжэ Чжунг выволок парня из отдела.  
\- Мы не за этим пришли.  
\- А что это у тебя? – Мин указал на пакет.  
\- А это ты дома откроешь.  
Чанг Мин послушно кивнул и проследовал за Чжэ в сторону отделов с одеждой.  
Прогулки вдоль прилавков с одеждой оказались мучением не только для Чжэ, но и для Мина, так как тот не имел никакого представления о том, что стоило бы приобрести для сегодняшней прогулки.  
\- Ты уверен? – смущенно пробормотал Мин, глядя на джинсы в своих руках.  
\- Не попробуешь - не узнаешь, - с этими словами Чжэ затолкал парня в примерочную.  
В свете солнца Чжэ Чжунг снова посмотрел на свое творение. Чанг Мин уже не был похож на обычного серого офисного работника.  
\- Устал?  
Мин ничего не ответил, он продолжал потерянно озираться, крепко прижимая к себе пакет, который вручил ему Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Пойдем передохнем немного.


	2. Chapter 2

Холм Намсан встретил их всё той же хорошей погодой. Как бы ни отрицал этого Мин, но Чжэ заметил, что тот очень устал еще в магазине.  
\- В Ботанический сад мы уже не успеваем, поэтому прогуляемся по парку.  
Это была всего лишь отговорка, для того чтобы усадить бледного Мина на скамеечку в тени.  
\- Сиди здесь, я скоро вернусь.  
Чанг Мин кивнул и принялся смотреть на то, как дети на лужайке неподалеку запускали воздушных змеев.  
\- Дяденька, хочешь поиграть с нами? - дернула его за рукав маленькая девочка.  
\- Я не умею, - развел руками Мин.  
\- Такой взрослый и не умеет, - засмеялась девчушка. – Мы тебя научим.  
Мин улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ. Девчушка вцепилась в его ладонь и потянула за собой.  
Вернувшись, Чжэ Чжунг обнаружил на скамейке только пакет.  
«Еще не хватало его потерять.»  
Он осмотрелся и увидел Мина, играющего с детьми. По всей видимости они учили его запускать воздушных змеев. У него плохо получалось, он то и дело путался в нитках, то и дело ронял его. Но ни Мина, ни детей это не смущало. Они весело смеялись над очередной неудачей и пробовали снова.  
\- Сун Хи! – послышался женский голос. – Сун Хи!  
Женщина подошла к маленькой девочке и начала ее отчитывать.  
\- Сун Хи, нельзя отвлекать взрослых! – она повернулась к Мину и поклонилась. – Простите мою дочь. Она еще маленькая и еще многого не понимает.  
\- Ничего, - попытался успокоить мать Мин.- Мне очень понравилось.  
Снова пробормотав извинения, женщина потащила девочку к скамейке.  
\- Сун Хи, нельзя так делать. Поняла? Ты не должна мешать взрослым.  
\- Но, мама, этот дяденька был таким грустным…  
Чанг Мин посмотрел вслед удаляющейся женщине и решил вернуться к скамейке, где оставил пакет. На скамейке он обнаружил Чжэ. Тот улыбался.  
\- Садись. Вот теперь ты точно устал, - он протянул Мину бутылочку сока.  
Чанг Мин плюхнулся рядом с ним и довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Мне очень понравилось.

Чанг Мин никогда прежде не был так счастлив. Остатки дня они гуляли по парку, а вечером поужинали в ресторане в башне.  
\- Завтра твоя очередь, - напомнил ему Чжэ Чжунг, когда такси остановилось перед многоэтажным домом.  
\- Нет, - запротестовал Мин. – Сегодня было очень весело. Давай и завтра ты придумаешь, чем мы будем заниматься.  
\- Ну уж нет.  
\- Ну пожа-а-алуйста, - протянул парень.  
Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся и потрепал его по голове.  
\- Хорошо, но тогда тебе придется тоже два дня подряд выбирать места.  
Мин кивнул и выскочил из машины.  
\- Тогда до завтра!  
На пороге своей квартиры он столкнулся с На Рим, женщиной, помогавшей ему по дому. На Рим убиралась, ходила в магазины, готовила для него, сдавала костюмы в чистку. В общем, делала то, на что у Мина никогда не хватало времени.  
\- Здравствуй, - улыбнулся ей парень.  
\- Молодой господин, где же вы пропадали? Охрана сбилась с ног, разыскивая вас. Отец звонил уже три раза.  
\- Я чудесно провел время.  
Женщина улыбнулась. Ведь в последнее время он чах у нее на глазах. Всё время работал, очень редко выбирался из дома. А уж о том, как выглядит его улыбка, На Рим уже и забыла. Чаще всего вечера Мин проводил за книгой. Женщину расстраивало то, что мальчик совсем потерял интерес к жизни. Но сегодня, впервые за долгое время, она увидела его таким счастливым.  
На Рим уже давно работала на семью Шим, и Чанг Мин рос буквально на ее глазах. Когда же он решил съехать из отцовского дома, он предложил ей работать у него. Она надеялась, что, уехав от отца, Мин воспрянет. Но ничего не менялось. Наоборот, становилось еще хуже. Ни друзей, ни врагов. У него не было никого, кто бы мог разделить с ним его страхи, печали, надежды.  
\- Я приготовила ужин…  
\- Спасибо, я уже поел, - Мин быстро стянул кроссовки и помчался в спальню, разворачивать пакет.  
Он уселся на мягкую кровать и положил пакет перед собой. Немного помедлив, он развернул упаковку. Перед ним лежал белоснежный медведь. Мин схватил его и крепко обнял. Не выпуская медведя из рук, он потянулся к телефону. Но посмотрев на часы, он понял, что звонить уже поздно.  
\- Тогда мы сделаем это завтра, - он улыбнулся медведю и щелкнул его по носу.

Чанг Мин проснулся как обычно раньше будильника. Он посмотрел сначала на часы, по привычке, а затем на медведя, лежавшего рядом с ним. Мин осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев мягкой шерстки игрушки и улыбнулся, вспоминая вчерашний день. Он схватил медведя и обнял его.  
\- Интересно, куда мы пойдем сегодня.

Чжэ Чжунг сидел напротив Хонг Мина и слушал его наставления. Точнее, слушанием это было сложно назвать, так как он только лишь поддакивал в удобных паузах. Все его мысли были заняты его новым клиентом. Он вспоминал его счастливую улыбку и представлял себе его лицо, когда он открыл сверток.  
\- Ты понял меня?  
Чжэ Чжунг с трудом вырвался из своих мыслей.  
\- А? Да, я понял.  
\- Скажи, только честно. Ты вообще слушал меня?  
\- Нет, - честно признался Чжэ. – И я никак не могу понять, что я тут делаю каждое утро.  
\- Отчитываешься о проделанной работе.  
\- Даже если я домогаться его полезу, перед тобой отчитаться? – усмехнулся Чжэ.  
Пока Хонг Мин придумывал, что ответить ему, Чжэ Чжунг вскочил из кресла и покинул его кабинет.  
\- Постой! Мы еще не закончили! – крикнул ему вслед владелец клуба.  
И в очередной раз Чжэ Чжунг выходя из кабинета, наткнулся на Чжэ Юна.  
\- Ты что, следишь за мной? – удивленно спросил Чжэ.  
\- Нет. Мне просто любопытно.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты выдержишь месяц?  
\- Конечно. Я еще ни разу не ошибался.  
\- Не говори гоп, пока не перепрыгнул. Месяц еще не закончился.  
\- Чжэ Юн… - Хиро только хотел было в очередной раз рассказать ему о том, что он думает обо всех этих розовых слюнях, но ему помешал звонок мобильного.  
\- Да.  
\- Привет, - из трубки послышался голос Мина, он был немного взволнован.  
\- Привет, - Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся, так как понял, почему Чанг Мин звонит ему.  
\- Я… я хотел сказать тебе спасибо… за медведя…  
\- Понравился?  
\- Еще бы! Он такой красивый и мягкий!  
Чжэ представил себе его довольное лицо и с трудом подавил смешок.  
\- А куда мы пойдем сегодня? – не сдержавшись просил Мин.  
\- Это будет сюрприз. Дождись вечера.  
\- Хорошо, - погрустнел парень. – Тогда до вечера.  
\- До встречи.  
Чжэ повернулся к Чжэ Юну и сказал  
\- Извини, но мне пора идти.  
\- Он тебе нравится, - Чжэ Юн уже не спрашивал, а констатировал факт.  
\- Нет, - кинул через плечо Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Продолжай себя утешать.

Чанг Мин ждал Чжэ, как они и договорились, на тихой улочке неподалеку от станции метро. Мин приехал на машине. Один он не рискнул ехать в метро. Он почувствовал, как кто-то коснулся его плеча. Мин резко обернулся и увидел перед собой Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- А… я тебя и не заметил.  
Чжэ рассмеялся, так как подойдя к месту встречи, он застал Мина в глубокой задумчивости. Ради интереса Чжэ Чжунг прошелся мимо Чанг Мина два раза, но тот так и не вышел из своей прострации.  
\- О чем задумался?  
Мин немного покраснел, но ничего не ответил. Он не мог признаться Чжэ, что думал о нем. О том, как хорошо они проводили вместе время.  
\- Раз не хочешь говорить, тогда пойдем, - Чжэ взял Мина за руку и потянул за собой.  
Чжэ заметил, что за ними проследовали несколько человек.  
\- Твои собачки снова с тобой.  
\- Да, вчера… отец волновался… и сегодня…  
Чжэ Чжунг повернулся к мужчинам и крикнул.  
\- Эй, парни! Вы с нами?  
Телохранители остановились. Чжэ Чжунг хитро сощурился и, притянув к себе Мина, прошептал.  
\- Надеюсь, ты мне подыграешь…  
Пальцы Чжэ скользнули на затылок Мина. Притянув его к себе и прошептав «Отступать поздно…», он коснулся его губ.  
От шока Мин не знал, что делать. Оттолкнуть или ответить. Но как только язык Чжэ скользнул в его рот, Мин забыл обо всем и через пару секунд уже отвечал ему, упиваясь неожиданным поцелуем.  
Ненадолго Чжэ забыл о том, что это всего лишь показуха, забыл о том, для чего он затеял это. Он лишь чувствовал теплую ладонь на своей пояснице и тонкие пальцы, перебиравшие волосы на его затылке.  
С трудом разорвав поцелуй, Чжэ повернулся к охранникам и, томно взглянув на них, спросил еще раз.  
\- Ну что, вы с нами?  
Кто-то отвернулся, кто-то потупил взгляд, но все промолчали.  
\- Хорошо.  
Чжэ Чжунг взглянул на Мина. Тот, закусив губу, ошарашено смотрел перед собой. Чжэ улыбнулся и, взяв парня за руку, повел в сторону автобусной остановки.

На радость Чанг Мина в автобусе было мало людей. Они с Чжэ Чжунгом сидели в самом конце автобуса.  
\- Я…- тихо начал Мин. – Извини, я, кажется, немного увлекся… там, на улице…  
\- Да я тоже хорош, - усмехнулся Чжэ, вспоминая поцелуй и то нежелание, с которым он отпустил Мина.  
Он взглянул на парня - тот боялся даже голову поднять. Чжэ почему-то захотелось немного подразнить его. Он подался вперед и шепнул Мину на ухо.  
\- Хотя… мне понравилось… может повторим?  
Чанг Мин в мгновение ока залился краской. Внутри всё как будто перевернулось, а сердце бешено заколотилось. Внезапно Мин поднял глаза и серьезно произнес.  
\- Мне тоже.  
Теперь настала очередь Чжэ Чжунга немного покраснеть.  
«Боже! Веду себя как девица!»  
Чжэ хотел было отвести взгляд от губ Мина, но ничего не получалось. Дыхание перехватило.  
«Да что со мной!!!»  
\- Наша остановка, - с трудом выдавил из себя Чжэ Чжунг.

Во время прогулки Чжэ Чжунг ловил себя на том, что то и дело рассматривает Чанг Мина. И уже не так, как клиента. Он не мог удержать улыбки, когда Чанг Мин в парке кормил белок с рук. Сначала Мин пугался и шарахался от каждой белки, когда Чжэ, держа его запястье в своей ладони, показывал, как кормить белок. Но потом парень вошел во вкус и, счастливо улыбаясь, хвастался Чжэ о своих успехах.  
Когда Мин наигрался вдоволь с белками, Чжэ Чжунг повел его в парк аттракционов. Чанг Мин радовался, как маленький. То и дело хватал Чжэ за руку и тащил к заинтересовавшему его аттракциону.  
Вечер наступил слишком быстро. Они были одними из последних посетителей чертового колеса. Чжэ Чжунг не смог отговорить Мина. Он видел, что тот уже устал, поэтому, сославшись на позднее время, пытался увести Мина из парка. Но ничего не получилось.  
\- Устал? – спросил Чжэ, когда их кабинка поднималась всё выше и выше.  
\- Немного. Но мне очень понравилось.  
\- Ты никогда не бывал в парке аттракционов?  
\- Когда был маленьким - нет, а когда вырос уже не до этого было.  
\- Чем же ты занимался всё время?  
\- Учился, - буркнул Мин, рассматривая открывающуюся панораму Сеула. – Я школу закончил в четырнадцать.  
\- Ого! Так ты вундеркинд? – улыбнувшись спросил Чжэ.  
\- Нет. Просто других занятий у меня не было.  
\- Университет?  
\- Два года назад. Заочно.  
\- Поэтому у тебя и не было друзей…  
\- Да, - тихо сказал Чанг Мин, потупив взгляд.  
Чжэ Чжунгу внезапно захотелось прикоснуться. Не из-за жалости, не для того, чтобы поддержать. Просто почувствовать тепло его тела, гладкую кожу. Он придвинулся ближе и коснулся кончиками пальцев его руки. Почему-то Мин оказался слишком близко. Так близко, что Чжэ почувствовал его дыхание на своем лице. Всего лишь один взгляд на его губы - и Чжэ Чжунг уже не мог себя контролировать. Он притянул Мина еще ближе и сделал то, о чем задумывался не раз во время этой прогулки.  
Он еще не забыл вкус его поцелуя. Не забыл тонкие пальцы, путающиеся в его волосах. И совершенно забыл о том, что они все еще в парке. В чертовом колесе высоко над землей. Хотя казалось и для Мина это потеряло хоть какое-то значение. Пальцы Чжэ скользнули по пуговицам рубашки, которую они вчера вместе купили.  
Лишь только приближающиеся голоса смогли вернуть трезвость затуманенному страстью разуму.  
Чжэ выскочил из кабинки и, схватив парня за руку, потащил за собой. Он тихо ругал себя, идя по темной аллее. Чанг Мин резко остановился.  
\- Что?.. – повернувшись к нему, спросил Чжэ.  
\- И-извини…  
Взгляд Чжэ скользнул по припухшим от поцелуя губам Мина. Тот попытался сказать что-то еще, но Чжэ не дал ему. Он потащил парня прочь с аллеи в темноту густых кустов. Припечатав Мина к ближайшему дереву, Чжэ снова впился в его губы.  
\- Мы не можем… - задыхаясь, прошептал Мин.  
\- Не можем…  
Снова поцелуй, от которого мурашки по коже.  
\- Это ведь просто случайность?..  
\- Да… просто случайность.  
И снова прикосновения, от которых подгибались колени.  
\- Еще немного… мы ведь больше не будем…  
\- Конечно… только еще раз и всё…

Чжэ Чжунг открыл глаза и посмотрел в потолок своей квартиры.  
«Что со мной? Почему я напал на него, как неудовлетворенный маньяк?»  
Он вспомнил поцелуй и коснулся своих губ кончиками пальцев.  
«И я хотел еще… и больше, чем просто поцелуй…»  
\- Чёрт! – громко выругался он.  
«Это пройдет… Мне просто было интересно…»  
Для субботы Чжэ Чжунг проснулся слишком рано, но, посмотрев на часы, он решил, что проснулся как раз во время. Вчера Чанг Мин лишь только загадочно улыбнулся, когда Чжэ спросил его, куда же они пойдут. Ведь была очередь Мина выбирать для них развлечение.

Чанг Мин стоял перед зеркалом и недовольно смотрел на себя.  
\- Что же вам так не нравится? – спросила подошедшая На Рим.  
\- Не знаю, - Мин еще сильнее поморщился.  
\- Может быть, лучше одеть пиджак? – женщина вытащила из шкафа черный редингот.  
\- Ты мне еще фрак предложи надеть, - фыркнул Мин и, схватив безрукавку, ушел подальше от женщины и от шкафа. Не ровен час, она действительно наденет на него парадную амуницию.  
Женщина рассмеялась и сказала.  
\- Вы так волнуетесь, как будто на свидание собираетесь.  
Чанг Мин как рыба открывал рот, не в силах сказать что-либо. С одной стороны это было свиданием, а с другой – нет. Он побледнел, затем покраснел и, тяжело вздохнув, направился из дома. Времени предаваться размышлениям на тему «свидание или нет» у него не было. И тем более, он не мог рассказать этого На Рим.

Чжэ Чжунг продолжал себя успокаивать и в машине. «Он мой клиент. И мне просто было любопытно. Такого не повторится. К тому же он парень… и я парень. И если мне будет интересно, какой он в постели, я же не буду домогаться его… Точно. Не буду.»  
Внезапно в его голове промелькнули образы, быстро сменяя друг друга. Мин протяжно стонет, выгибает спину…  
«Чёрт!» Чжэ был готов закричать и выпрыгнуть из машины. «Никогда бы не подумал, что двухнедельное воздержание приводит к такому.»  
Чжэ Чжунг тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь вытряхнуть из нее эти образы. На мгновение это помогло. Но только лишь до тех пор, пока он не вышел из машины и не увидел его. Чанг Мин уже стоял у ворот какого-то здания, Чжэ не успел обратить внимание на то, куда приехал. На парне была одежда для верховой езды. Высокие черные сапоги, белые бриджи, так не кстати облегающие стройные ноги, рубашка с длинным рукавом и безрукавка.  
«Твою ж мать!» Чжэ был готов ретироваться с места действий в срочном порядке. Всю дорогу ему не давало покоя его воображение, а тут еще Мин в своих обтягивающих бриджах.  
Чанг Мин испуганно посмотрел на Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Ты в порядке? – он подошел ближе и, стянув перчатку, прикоснулся ко лбу парня.  
\- Д-да. Я в порядке.  
Чжэ осмотрелся, лишь для того, чтобы бесцеремонно не пялиться на Мина.  
\- Лошади? – удивленно спросил он.  
\- Да, - Чанг Мин смутился на мгновение. – Когда я был маленьким, отец решил, что я просто обязан иметь навыки верховой езды. А ты?..  
\- Меня пытались как-то научить, - Чжэ вспомнил одну из своих клиенток, которая была без ума от верховой езды.  
\- Как я понимаю, дело не увенчалось успехом, - засмеялся Мин.  
\- Эй! В скачках мне не участвовать, но из седла я точно не выпаду.  
\- Вот и посмотрим, - Мин игриво улыбнулся и жестом пригласил Чжэ Чжунга следовать за ним.  
К ним подошел пожилой мужчина и, поклонившись, спросил, может ли он быть им полезным. Чанг Мин попросил лишь подобрать лошадь с самым спокойным характером. Чжэ Чжунг попытался возразить, ткнув парня локтем в бок, но тот лишь хихикнул и проигнорировал протесты Чжэ.  
Выводя лошадей из конюшни Чжэ спросил.  
\- И всё же, что это за конюшни такие?  
\- Как бы тебе сказать… - Мин задумался на мгновение. – Некоторые богатые люди любят покупать себе лошадей. Но уезжать из города не хотят. Сам понимаешь, такое животное в квартире не подержишь. Вот они и отдают сюда своих лошадей. Тут за ними ухаживают, а сами владельцы могут приехать в любой момент и покататься на них. Вот и всё.  
\- То есть сейчас мы…  
\- Нет. Со временем хозяин конюшни начал заводить своих питомцев. Насколько я знаю, сейчас подавляющее количество лошадей в этой конюшне как раз принадлежит хозяину.  
Оказавшись на небольшой аллее, Чанг Мин легко вскочил на своего вороного коня. Чжэ тяжело вздохнул, вспомнив времена, когда он отбивал мягкое место в попытках вскарабкаться на кобылу. Взобраться так же изящно как Мин ему не удалось, но всё же получилось.  
\- Поедем к реке, - предложил Мин и пришпорил коня.

От конюшен река находилась достаточно далеко. Они проехали по тихим тропинкам, прежде чем перед ними появилась небольшая речушка. Прозрачная вода, перепрыгивая через камни, шумом поприветствовала их. Чанг Мин спрыгнул с коня и прошел ниже к реке.  
\- Пойдем, здесь красиво, - позвал за собой Мин.  
Чжэ последовал его примеру. Он тихо охнул, оказавшись на ровной поверхности земли. Подойдя к берегу, он обнаружил Мина сидящим на большом валуне.  
\- Иди сюда, - парень похлопал по месту рядом с собой.  
Чжэ взобрался на камень и уселся рядом.  
\- Впервые я нашел это место, когда мне было лет тринадцать. Обычно сюда со мной ездил мой отец, и однажды лошадь, на которой был я, погнала. Она пришла к этой реке и остановилась.  
\- Ты испугался?  
Мин засмеялся.  
\- Всё произошло так быстро, что я даже не успел. Хотя, наверное, я испугался, только когда оказался на земле.  
\- Чего же ты испугался? – улыбнулся Чжэ.  
\- Да я и не знаю. Наверное того, что оказался здесь совершенно один и не знал как скоро меня найдут. Меня никогда не оставляли одного. Всегда рядом был кто-нибудь.  
Чанг Мин оглянулся.  
\- Ты лошадей привязал?  
\- Нет, я думал, ты сделаешь это…  
Чжэ посмотрел на то место, где он в последний раз видел свою кобылу. Оно пустовало.  
\- Мне кажется, нам влетит, когда вернемся, - задумчиво произнес Мин. – Предлагаю выдвигаться, пешком идти достаточно долго.  
\- Тогда пойдем, - Чжэ Чжунг легонько подпихнул Мина к краю камня.  
Парень засмеялся и, забавно сползая с камня, прихватил Чжэ за запястье, увлекая его за собой. Когда оба оказались на земле, Чжэ заметил, что Мин немного испачкался.  
\- Ты только посмотри на себя. Как поросенок. Не нужно было обтирать камень.  
\- А благодаря кому я это сделал? Ты виноват, тебе и отряхивать.  
Чжэ Чжунг с усердием принялся за чистку бриджей. Чанг Мин хохоча отбивался от такой жестокой чистки, но Чжэ успел схватить его за талию и, крепко прижав к себе, продолжил. Мин продолжал извиваться ужом, тем самым вынуждая Чжэ еще сильнее прижимать его к себе. Внезапно Чжэ Чжунг вспомнил о том, что происходило с ним, пока он добирался сюда. Его рука уже более нежно скользнула по бедру парня.  
Чанг Мин замер на мгновение и повернулся к Чжэ. Скользнув потемневшим взглядом по лицу парня, Мин выдохнул.  
\- Нет… - рука Чжэ все еще скользила по его бедру. – Мы же… договорились…  
\- Такой взрослый, а в сказки верит, - прошептал Чжэ Чжунг, притягивая парня к себе.  
Чжэ Чжунг припечатал Мина своим телом к несчастному камню и впился в его губы жадным поцелуем. Ему хотелось получить все прямо сейчас, прямо здесь. Безрукавка Мина полетела в сторону, рубашка распахнута. Чжэ скользнул губами по его шее, порой прикусывая тонкую кожу. Чанг Мин закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать стоны.  
\- Нам пора… - задыхаясь от желания, прошептал Чжэ Чжунг.  
Но его же тело отрицало то, что он говорил. Непослушные пальцы уже расстегивали бриджи парня.  
\- Пора… - согласился Мин, не в состоянии остановиться.  
Только Чжэ попытался оторваться от него, как почувствовал, как ладонь парня скользнула в его джинсы.  
«Когда успел?..» на мгновение удивился Чжэ Чжунг. О большем он задуматься не успел из-за тонких пальцев, даривших наслаждение.

Чжэ Чжунг сидел на диване, обняв Мина и завернувшись в тонкое одеяло. До спальни они так и не смогли добраться. Чжэ не помнил дороги обратно, а так же не помнил, как оказался в квартире Чанг Мина. Он лишь помнил легкий взмах руки, отправлявшей личного водителя прокатиться на общественном транспорте. Профиль Мина, сосредоточенно следившего за дорогой, стоянку перед домом, неистово страстные поцелуи. Просторную квартиру, залитую алым светом заката. Снова поцелуи, ласки, тихие стоны и тяжелое дыхание.  
Чанг Мин молчал, сосредоточенно теребя уголок одеяла.  
\- Это может считаться нарушением контракта, - решился он нарушить тишину.  
Чжэ притянул его ближе и, чмокнув в макушку, сказал.  
\- Нет, если никто об этом не узнает.  
Чанг Мин покачнулся и уронил Чжэ на диван.  
\- Я знаю, - лукаво улыбнувшись, сказал он.  
\- Я заставлю тебя молчать, - шутливо пригрозил Чжэ и пощекотал парня.  
Чанг Мин громко засмеялся, уткнувшись носом в плечо Чжэ Чжунга. Внезапно он замолчал и прошептал.  
\- Пожалуйста, не уходи сегодня. Останься со мной… хоть ненадолго.


	3. Chapter 3

Утро встретило Чжэ мягким ковровым покрытием, за что он был благодарен хозяину.  
Чжэ Чжунг настоял на том, чтобы спать на диване во избежание. А Мин не стал возражать. Хоть диван был красив и мягок, но он был достаточно узким. Чжэ, привыкший утром хорошенько потянутся в своей широкой кровати, попытался повторить это в гостях. Как только он раскинул руки и потянулся, диван подставил его. С неимоверным грохотом Чжэ рухнул на пол.  
В гостиную влетел Чанг Мин.  
\- Ты в порядке? – испуганно спросил он.  
\- Конечно, - залился Чжэ. – Это мой любимый утренний ритуал – поваляться на полу в гостях.  
\- Болван, - сквозь смех произнес Мин. – Завтракать будешь? Или предпочтешь еще немного поваляться на полу?  
Чжэ Чжунг сощурился и, схватив подушку, бросил ею в Мина. Но тот успел увернуться и скрылся на кухне. Чжэ подобрал подушку и направился на кухню - мстить. Но месть не удалась. Как только Чжэ увидел Мина, подушка вывалилась у него из рук.  
\- Ты что и дома в костюме ходишь?  
Чанг Мин непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
Чжэ Чжунг подошел к Мину и уселся рядом с ним на стол.  
\- Слезай! – парень возмущено шлепнул Чжэ по ноге.  
\- А если нет? – засмеялся Чжэ, схватив Мина за руку, притянул к себе для утреннего поцелуя.  
Чанг Мин шарахнулся от Чжэ, как только услышал шорох в коридоре. На пороге кухни появилась женщина. Она изумленно уставилась на растрепанных парней.  
\- Доброе утро, - медленно, как будто поговаривая каждый слог, произнесла она.  
\- Доброе… - пробормотал Мин.  
\- Утро, - продолжил Чжэ. – Мин, покажи мне, где ванная.  
\- Ага, - парень сам хотел уйти с кухни как можно быстрее, чтобы избежать вопросов. Он не знал, как представить Чжэ На Рим.  
Оказавшись в ванной, Чжэ Чжунг спросил шепотом.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Моя домработница. Она присматривает за квартирой…  
Чанг Мин то и дело поглядывал на дверь, словно боялся, что На Рим с минуты на минуту ворвется в ванную.  
\- Чего ты тогда так испугался? – тихо хихикнул Чжэ.  
\- Не смейся. Эта женщина как будто меня насквозь видит. А я же не могу сказать ей правду.  
\- Какую из них?  
\- Про меня и тебя…  
\- Я думаю, она и так всё поняла, так что не стоит напрягаться, - Чжэ притянул парня ближе к себе и поцеловал его в шею.  
\- Прекрати, - зашипел Мин. – На Рим всё еще здесь.  
Чжэ осмотрелся.  
\- Нет ее тут, - он тихо засмеялся и принялся тискать парня.  
\- Хиро, перестань. Перестань…  
Чанг Мин попятился и сам не заметил, как вошел в кабинку душа, оказавшись в своеобразной ловушке. Его рука соскользнула, и из душа хлынула холодная вода.  
\- Мой костюм! – воскликнул Мин.  
Чжэ Чжунг громко рассмеялся.  
\- Ты за это ответишь, - коварно улыбнувшись, Чанг Мин схватил полотенце и попытался шлепнуть им уже убегающего Чжэ Чжунга. – А ну стоять! Сейчас я буду тебя наказывать! – смеясь, прокричал Мин и помчался за Чжэ.  
В гостиной Чжэ Чжунг остановился как вкопанный. Перед ним стояла На Рим и строгим взглядом изучала парня. Мин со всего размаху налетел на него.  
\- Что? – он изумленно посмотрел на Чжэ, а потом на женщину.  
Сначала она покачала головой, но как только увидела раскрасневшееся, но счастливое лицо Мина, ее взгляд смягчился.  
\- Господин Шим, вам бы переодеться.  
Чанг Мин густо покраснел и ретировался в свою комнату.  
\- А вы молодой человек… не хотите ли чашечку кофе?  
Чжэ Чжунг моментально начал придумывать, что сказать этой суровой женщине. Но оказавшись на кухне, она опередила его.  
\- Как вас зовут?  
\- Хиро, - Чжэ чувствовал себя как на допросе.  
\- Как я понимаю, вы и есть причина такого поведения молодого господина, - начала она строго.  
«Я исправлюсь» так и хотелось сказать Чжэ Чжунгу, но вместо этого он только кивнул. Женщина широко улыбнулась и продолжила уже более мягко.  
\- Спасибо вам. Я уже давно не видела его таким… Давление отца, болезнь, отсутствие друзей. Молодому господину было тяжело в последний год. Если вы сможете, побудьте с ним до конца.  
\- До конца? – удивленно переспросил Чжэ.  
\- Лечение не помогает, а он отказывается от операции. Он не хочет бороться… не видит смысла…  
В груди Чжэ больно защемило.  
На пороге кухни появился Чанг Мин в свежем костюме.  
\- Секретничаете?  
Чжэ повернулся к нему и на мгновение ему подумалось, о том, что было бы интересно увидеть его в трениках с оттянутыми коленками и в безразмерной футболке.  
\- Я в душ.  
Голову Чжэ не покидали слова На Рим.

После совместного завтрака Чанг Мина вызвали на работу. Точнее позвонил его отец и велел приехать на какую-то важную встречу. От нечего делать Чжэ Чжунг заглянул в клуб. Чжэ Юн сидел на диване и листал какой-то модный журнал.  
\- О! Кто явился! – воскликнул он, увидев Чжэ. – Ты прямо светишься. У вас что-то было?  
\- Отвали, - коротко сказал Чжэ и уселся рядом.  
\- Ну что ты, мистер каменное сердце. Зачем же так грубо? Мне просто интересно, сколько потребуется времени этому клиенту, чтобы пробить твою защиту.  
\- Нисколько. Если ты не забыл, клиент - парень.  
\- Хотя может быть…  
\- Что?! Чжэ Юн, он парень и я парень…  
\- И что? – невозмутимо спросил он.  
\- И к тому же… - Чжэ замолчал на мгновение. – Я не понимаю, - Чжэ не давали покоя слова На Рим.- Как можно не хотеть жить, когда имеешь всё, что хочешь… Если у тебя все есть… как ты можешь желать смерти…  
\- Это касается клиента?  
Чжэ Чжунг кивнул.  
\- Эх, Хиро… - Чжэ Юн печально вздохнул и, притянув парня к себе, погладил по голове.

Чанг Мин с трудом досидел до конца совещания. Всё время он никак не мог сосредоточиться на том, о чем говорилось на нем. После встречи отец пригласил Мина на обед. Чанг Мин не мог отказать ему, хотя ему очень хотелось сбежать и поскорее увидится с Хиро снова.  
\- Сын, я хочу с тобой поговорить…  
Мин внимательно посмотрел в лицо отца. Он обычно мог понять по выражению его лица то, о чем он собирался поговорить. Но в этот раз всё было по-другому.  
\- Я хочу узнать причину твоей рассеянности. К тому же до меня стали доходить слухи, что ты редко появляешься на работе. И как я понимаю, эта причина - тот самый парень?  
\- Н-нет, - промямлил Мин.  
\- Запомни, Чанг Мин, это всего лишь развлечение. Как игрушка. Поиграл месяц - выбрось. Не привязывайся к нему. К тому же, если ты думаешь, что после этого месяца вы будете жить долго и счастливо… хочу тебя уверить, что нет. Он уйдет, когда закончатся тридцать дней. Можешь не волноваться, я узнавал у его шефа, за всё время работы ни одной влюбленности в клиента. Ты просто для него клиент. А теперь давай пообедаем.  
Время тянулось бесконечно долго. И уже не из-за того, что Мин торопился встретиться с Чжэ Чжунгом, а из-за того, что ему поскорее хотелось покинуть отца и его разговоры о ценных бумагах.  
Вернувшись домой, Чанг Мин тихо прошел в библиотеку и рухнул в кресло.  
\- Молодой господин, желаете что-нибудь? – обеспокоенно спросила На Рим.  
\- Нет, спасибо. Ты свободна… я хочу немного отдохнуть…  
\- Ваш друг сегодня не зайдет в гости?  
\- Думаю, что нет…  
\- Пригласите его еще как-нибудь. Он хороший молодой человек…  
На Рим не хотела оставлять Мина одного в таком состоянии. Всякий раз после разговоров с отцом Чанг Мин приходил разбитый. Мог часами сидеть в тишине библиотеки. Его просто было невозможно растормошить. До недавнего времени. На Рим улыбнулась вспоминая последние дни, когда Мин влетал в квартиру с горящими глазами и счастливой улыбкой.  
Чанг Мин молча встал, прошел в спальню и, взяв медведя, вернулся в библиотеку. Он забрался с ногами на кресло и, крепко обняв медведя, закрыл глаза.  
\- Позвоните ему, - тихо сказала на прощание На Рим.

Чжэ Чжунг лежал на кровати и гипнотизировал телефон.  
«Почему он не позвонил?»  
Он повернулся на спину и уставился в потолок.  
\- Кажется, всё в моей жизни теперь крутится вокруг этого парня… Чем же я занимался в свободное время? – он попытался вспомнить, но ничего не приходило в голову.  
Чжэ протянул руку к телефону и набрал номер Чанг Мина.  
\- Да? – слабо ответил он.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет.  
\- Мне приехать?  
\- Не надо.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда до завтра…  
\- Да, - но Мин не торопился заканчивать разговор. После недолгой паузы он тихо произнес, - Приезжай…  
\- Буду через двадцать минут.  
Чжэ повесил трубку и кинулся в прихожую. Он сам не мог понять, почему так разволновался. Возможно, из-за печального голоса Мина. А возможно из-за того, что они уже давно не виделись.  
Чжэ хлопнул себя по лбу.  
\- Мы виделись сегодня утром…  
Это не успокаивало. Казалось, что с утра прошло слишком много времени. И нестерпимо хотелось увидеть его снова.  
\- Бред какой-то! – сказал Чжэ своему отражению в зеркале.

Он не понял, почему проснулся. В коридоре горел свет.  
\- Мин?  
Чжэ заглянул в его комнату, но там никого не было. «Неужели что-то случилось?»  
Проходя мимо кухни, он заметил темный силуэт на террасе.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – тихо просил Чжэ Чжунг, выйдя в ночной холод. – Ты простудишься.  
\- Не спится.  
\- Пойдем внутрь.  
\- Ты иди, а я тут посижу.  
\- Ну уж нет.  
Чжэ заправски подвинул его, устроился позади и обнял за плечи.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты простыл, твой отец меня убьет, - усмехнулся он. – Так теплее.  
Чанг Мин кивнул и продолжил смотреть куда-то вдаль.  
\- У тебя есть мечта? – внезапно спросил он. - Я не думаю, что ты собираешься заниматься этим всю свою жизнь.  
\- Нет, конечно, но я как-то об этом и не думал, поживем - увидим. Хотя было бы здорово свое дело открыть, семью завести.  
\- Слишком стандартные у тебя мечты, такое чувство, как будто не твои.  
\- Может быть, для тебя они стандартные, но… у меня никогда не было нормальной семьи.  
\- Расскажи мне немного о себе, - попросил Мин.  
\- Я второй ребенок у моих родителей. У нас с братом разница в возрасте семь лет. Обычно младших любят больше. Но не в моем случае… Мои родители очень любят его. Отец всегда ставил мне его в пример… его оценки, его успехи… Он всегда был лучше меня…  
\- Ты злился на него?  
\- Нет, я больше злился на отца, который никогда меня не поддерживал.  
\- А твоя мама?  
\- Она не могла пойти против слова отца. В один из таких дней мы сильно поругались, и я ушел из дома.  
Чанг Мин повернулся к нему и удивленно заглянул в его глаза.  
\- Да. Я просто ушел из дома.  
\- Как же ты?..  
\- Немного пошатался по улице, подрабатывал там, где мне разрешали работать. Мне помогали…- помолчав немного он спросил. - А о чем мечтаешь ты?  
Мин пожал плечами.  
\- Мне не о чем мечтать. У меня всё есть…  
Чанг Мин замолчал. Он взял Чжэ за руку и прикоснулся тыльной стороной его ладони к своей щеке.  
\- Пойдем спать… тебе нужно отдохнуть. Завтра у нас тяжелый день, - Чжэ Чжунг уже знал, куда они оправятся завтра.  
Чанг Мин улыбнулся и кивнул.

Чжэ Чжунга разбудил звон будильника в семь утра. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Чанг Мин внимательно смотрит на него. Мин немного покраснел, когда понял, что его поймали.  
\- Доброе утро, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Доброе. Давно проснулся?  
\- Не знаю, наверное час назад…  
\- Ты мало спишь, - зевнул Чжэ. – Ты хоть высыпаешься?  
\- Я не знаю, наверное, да.  
\- А я думаю, что нет, - Чжэ Чжунг поймал Мина за талию и притянул к себе, когда тот пытался встать с кровати.  
\- Я не могу, - удивленно сказал парень. – Мне на работу надо.  
\- Скажи им, что плохо себя чувствуешь. К тому же, мы уезжаем.  
\- Куда, - поперхнулся Чанг Мин.  
\- Инчхон, - улыбнулся Чжэ.

Шум прибоя успокаивал душу, а прохладный ветер, ласкавший кожу, успокаивал тело. День выдался не из легких. Сначала сам путь до Инчхона, потом Чжэ Чжунг потащил Мина на прогулку.  
Чанг Мин тихо вздохнул и, прищурившись, посмотрел на закат.  
\- Ты ради этого меня сюда притащил? – спросил он.  
\- Тебе не нравится?  
\- Я не понимаю…  
\- Конечно, можно полюбоваться закатом с террасы твоей квартиры. Но… - он замолчал на мгновение лишь для того, чтобы прикрыть глаза Мина своей ладонью. – Ты только прислушайся, - прошептал он. – Ты слышишь шум улиц? Ты слышишь голоса людей?  
Чанг Мин прислушался. Тишина. Внезапно он почувствовал, как будто камень свалился с души. Словно всё это время что-то тревожило его, что-то не давало дышать, жить. Как будто на эти мгновения ничего вокруг не стало. Остался лишь звук прибоя, прохладный ветер и тепло ладони Чжэ Чжунга. Он взял парня за запястье, поцеловал его в ладонь и, повернувшись к нему, серьезно сказал.  
\- Согласен. Так лучше.  
Чжэ Чжунг помолчал немного и спросил.  
\- Расскажи мне… почему?..  
\- У меня лейкоз. Звучит как приговор? – парень печально усмехнулся.  
\- Это еще не приговор.  
\- В моем случае да.  
Мин снова посмотрел на угасающий закат и продолжил.  
\- Я проходил курс химиотерапии. Потом облучение, но ничего не помогло.  
\- Пересадка… - Чжэ Чжунг словно сам себя убеждал, что надежда есть всегда.  
\- Они уже нашли донора. Но… я не хочу.  
\- Ты обещал отцу.  
Чанг Мин беззаботно рассмеялся.  
\- Я собираюсь обмануть его. Я должен уехать на операцию в Англию, а он останется здесь. Он не сможет меня контролировать там. Я просто откажусь от операции. Благо, я уже совершеннолетний.  
Чжэ Чжунг схватил Мина за плечи и резко повернул к себе.  
\- Почему?!  
\- Я не хочу… нет смысла цепляться за никчемную жизнь. Я уже знаю, какое ждет меня будущее. Жена, семья, работа, друзья. Всё это выберет за меня мой отец. Он будет управлять моей жизнью до самого конца. Как сейчас. К тому же, в чем смысл такой жизни, как у меня?  
\- Ты идиот! – Чжэ встряхнул Чанг Мина. – Я не отрицаю, что жизнь - бессмысленная штука, но ею нельзя так разбрасываться. Нужно немного подождать, и появится этот смысл. Может быть, не завтра, может быть, не через месяц. Может быть, пройдут годы. Но он появится.  
\- А если нет?! – Мин сбросил со своих плеч руки Чжэ и отвернулся от него.  
Казалось, молчание длилось бесконечно долго. Чжэ Чжунг не решался нарушить тишину, а Чанг Мин не хотел выходить из своей печальной задумчивости. Медленно, но верно на улице темнело.

Три дня в Инчхоне пролетели для Чанг Мина незаметно. Чжэ Чжунг старался не напоминать о разговоре, а Мин старался не думать об этом. За эти три дня парень пытался отогнать от себя мысли о том, что Чжэ прав, и что смысл этот есть, и он совсем близко. Рядом. Стоит только руку протянуть, и можно его поймать.  
Он стоял перед столом отца и почти не слушал его. Он пытался поймать этот смысл. Поймать то, что для него важно. То, что всё время ускользает, словно песок сквозь пальцы.  
\- Чанг Мин!!! Ты слушаешь меня? – закричал на него Хо Чжин. – Мин, ты не появлялся на работе три дня! И не нужно мне тут лапшу на уши вешать, что ты плохо себя чувствовал. Я был у тебя дома, я проверил больницы. Тебя нигде не было. Ты не хочешь мне рассказать, где ты прохлаждался три дня?!  
\- Инчхон.  
\- И какого черта ты там делал?! Опять с этим… - Хо Чжин поморщился. – Надеюсь, ты помнишь о том, что скоро это все закончится. Надеюсь, ты не собрался продолжить это?! И чтобы не появилось у тебя таких мыслей, хочу тебе напомнить. Он просто дорогая проститутка! А ты… А у тебя ничего нет! Если ты возражаешь, можешь уйти, но помни, твоя квартира принадлежит мне. У тебя нет ни денег, ни жилья. Что ты думаешь делать? Ты думаешь, что твоя шлюха будет обеспечивать тебя?! Я очень сомневаюсь.  
Чанг Мин открывал рот, но ничего не мог ему ответить. Он понимал, что отец прав. Он понимал, что у Чжэ нет перед ним никаких обязательств, кроме подписанного контракта.  
\- Я всё знаю, - тихо сказал Чанг Мин.  
Отец что-то продолжил говорить, но Мин совсем его не слушал. В ушах шумело, голова кружилась.  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду… - вяло перебил отца Мин.  
Осторожно закрыв за собой дверь, Чанг Мин прислонился спиной к ближайшей стене. Он тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Господин Шим, с вами всё в порядке?  
\- Всё… хорошо… - с трудом прошептал Мин. – Я сейчас… и…  
С темнотой перед глазами было все сложнее бороться. Он поддался минутному желанию закрыть глаза.  
Он уже не слышал обеспокоенного голоса секретарши. Не слышал, как девушка вызывает скорую помощь. Не слышал ничего и ничего не чувствовал. Вокруг была лишь темнота.


	4. Chapter 4

Чжэ Чжунг бездумно переключал каналы. За весь день Чанг Мин не позвонил ему ни разу. Чжэ взглянул на часы.  
\- Быть такого не может…  
Терпение лопнуло и, схватив телефон, он набрал номер Мина. Но телефон был выключен. На душе появилось какое-то неприятное чувство. Он схватил куртку и кинулся к машине.  
Дверь ему открыла На Рим. По ее лицу Чжэ Чжунг понял, что что-то случилось.  
\- Где он? – выдохнул парень.  
Женщина закусила губу, чтобы не расплакаться. Она так ничего не ответила, лишь протянула небольшой кусочек бумаги.

Легче всего было общаться с молодыми девушками. Им всегда было сложно устоять перед обаянием Чжэ Чжунга. И в этот раз ему повезло, что в регистратуре сидели две молоденькие медсестрички. Они вяло попытались сопротивляться, но пара комплиментов и обезоруживающих улыбок сделали свое дело. Часы посещения уже давно закончились, но Чжэ Чжунгу было разрешено находиться в палате столько, сколько он сочтет нужным.  
Чжэ тихо вошел в палату. Чанг Мин спал. Чжэ Чжунг тяжело вздохнул. Он сел на стоявшее рядом кресло и вгляделся в спокойное лицо парня. С души Чжэ словно камень свалился.  
\- Ты ведь не умрешь? – прошептал он, осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев щеки Мина.

Чанг Мин открыл глаза. На мгновение в голове проскользнула мысль о том, что он слишком привык к больницам, что теперь, открывая глаза и видя потолок не своей квартиры, он даже не удивлялся. Как он привык к больницам, так же он привык к безразличию отца. Тот никогда не посещал его. Никогда не сидел рядом с кроватью, никогда не держал за руку, никогда взволнованно не всматривался в лицо своего ребенка. Словно Мина отправляли в пансион или на каникулы за границу. Когда же Чанг Мин снова выходил на работу, отец воспринимал это как должное.  
Но в этот раз что-то было по-другому. Он осторожно повернулся, от лекарств всё еще кружилась голова, и увидел, что Чжэ Чжунг спит на кресле рядом с его кроватью. Внезапно что-то большое, теплое заполнило душу Мина. Он слабо улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы проверить не снится ли ему это. Может быть, новое побочное действие лекарств. Он осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев руки Чжэ Чжунга. Тот вздрогнул и проснулся.  
\- Доброе утро, - потягиваясь, почти простонал он. За ночь всё тело онемело.  
\- Доброе утро, - слабо улыбнулся Мин. Он никак не мог отделаться от этого приятного чувства, что посетило его, когда он увидел Чжэ. – Как спалось?  
\- Не очень. А ты как? – зевнув, спросил он.  
\- Ну, я могу предположить, что мне спалось значительно лучше, чем тебе, - на Мина снова нападала сонливость. Он боролся, как мог. Он боялся закрывать глаза, так как всё еще думал, что Чжэ в палате ему только приснился.  
\- Я не об этом. Как ты? – немного взволнованно спросил Чжэ Чжунг, увидев, что Чанг Мин ведет себя странно.  
Чанг Мин посмотрел на себя, на мгновение задумался.  
\- Вроде жив.  
\- Болван, - Чжэ в наказание щелкнул парня по носу.  
\- Знаешь, - сонным голосом сказал Мин, - я всегда думал, почему пациентов наряжают в такие ужасные пижамы. Отвратительные синие больничные пижамы. От этого еще больше думаешь о том, что ты болен.  
\- А чего бы хотелось тебе?  
\- Я не знаю… - глаза закрывались сами собой. – Что-нибудь более веселое…  
Сон накрыл мягкой волной. Он даже не увидел, как Чжэ улыбнулся.  
В палату зашла сестра.  
\- Он еще спит? – прошептала она.  
\- Только что просыпался. Это нормально?  
Девушка удивленно посмотрела на него.  
\- Ничего-ничего. Всё в порядке. Просто побочное действие. К тому же, он болен…  
«Я в курсе» хотел было рыкнуть на медсестру Чжэ, но вместо этого спросил:  
\- Как долго ему придется находиться в больнице?  
\- Вам лучше поговорить с его лечащим врачом.

Как и у любого другого врача, у господина Ли на столе царил легкий беспорядок, состоящий из огромных стопок папок. Чжэ Чжунг сидел в глубоком, уютном, кожаном кресле и рассматривал дипломы и лицензии, стоящие за спиной старичка. Тот что-то увлеченно писал в карте, не обращая внимания на Чжэ. Он резко поднял голову, так что Чжэ чуть не подскочил на кресле, и посмотрел на него.  
\- Друг?  
\- Да.  
\- Это хорошо. А то я думал, парень будет умирать в одиночестве.  
От этих слов что-то больно кольнуло в сердце. Как человек, который спасает жизни людей, может так говорить?  
\- Как долго ему нужно быть здесь?  
\- Понимаете, - начал врач, - в принципе это был просто обморок. Так сказать, побочное явление болезни господина Шима. По правилам ему нужно пробыть в больнице еще хотя бы дней пять, чтобы мы убедились в том, что рецидива после этого не последует.  
\- Три дня.  
\- Но, вы сами подумайте, о чем вы говорите.  
\- Насколько я понимаю рецидива не было. И так же полежать в кровати он может и дома.  
\- Хорошо. Я отпущу его через три дня. Но!  
Он сделал небольшую паузу и продолжил.  
\- Но после выписки, вам придется присматривать за ним некоторое время. К тому же у него поднялась температура, а это не очень хороший признак.  
\- У вас три дня, - жестко сказал Чжэ. – И я его забираю.  
Не прощаясь, Чжэ Чжунг покинул кабинет врача. Он присел на небольшой диванчик рядом с дверьми в кабинет.  
\- С вами всё в порядке? – спросила подошедшая медсестра. Это была та самая девушка, что приходила утром в палату Мина.  
\- Я так хреново выгляжу? – усмехнулся Чжэ.  
\- Ну да. Не очень. Вам бы домой поехать, отдохнуть немного.  
\- Пожалуй, вы правы. Передайте Мину, когда он проснется, что я приеду позже.

У дверей больницы его уже ждал водитель.  
«Как он узнал, где я?»  
Чжэ Чжунг только открыл рот, чтобы задать этот вопрос вслух, но водитель опередил его.  
\- На Рим сказала мне. Я был у вас, но, как я узнал, вы не ночевали дома. Поэтому я осмелился приехать за вами сюда. Не думаю, что в больнице вам удалось выспаться как следует. И в таком состоянии лучше за руль не садиться.  
Чжэ был благодарен ему за такую самодеятельность. Ведь действительно, глаза закрывались сами собой, всё тело ломило, голова болела.  
Дома после горячего душа, Чжэ растянулся на своей кровати. Он закрыл глаза, но сон как рукой сняло. Ему хотелось вернуться в больницу. Он понимал, что ничем помочь не может, но ему хотелось быть просто рядом. Держать ли за руку, болтать ли ни о чем, без разницы. Просто быть рядом. Но так же он понимал, что от него толку будет еще меньше, даже поддержать Мина, если он будет как зомби. С трудом Чжэ Чжунг заставил себя поспать пару часов. Больше просто не получилось.  
На улице всё еще стояла машина.  
\- Вы уже отдохнули? – удивленно спросил водитель, когда Чжэ Чжунг оказался рядом с открытым окном.  
\- Да. Отвезете меня в больницу?  
\- Конечно, - спохватился старичок, убирая недочитанную газету.  
\- Но сначала отвезите меня в ближайший торговый центр.

Чанг Мин как обычно проснулся рано. Снова на него навалилась странная бессонница.  
Он вытянул перед собой руки и снова посмотрел на рукава новой пижамы.  
«Розовые слоники?» - улыбнулся он.  
Мин взглянул на кресло, стоявшее рядом. Чжэ Чжунг всё еще спал, положив голову на кровать Мина. Чанг Мин осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, провел кончиками пальцев по волосам Чжэ и снова улыбнулся. Еще никогда пребывание в больнице не было для него таким приятным.  
\- Только не смей меня жалеть, - прошептал Мин.  
\- Очень надо, - сонно пробубнил Чжэ Чжунг. Он ловко поймал Мина за запястье и перехватив его ладонь, чтобы ему было удобнее, и осторожно сжав его тонкие пальцы. поцеловал подушечки.  
\- Спи, давай. Тебе нужны силы, - Чжэ Чжунг зевнул и снова устроился поудобнее, не отпуская руки Мина. – Завтра я тебя домой заберу.  
Чанг Мину хотелось и плакать и смеяться от того, как то теплое чувство разрослось у него в душе. От того, как из-за внезапно нахлынувшего счастья стало тяжело дышать.

\- У тебя большая квартира, - Чанг Мин ходил по комнатам и изучал их обстановку.  
В квартире Чжэ Чжунга Мин оказался, потому что ему очень хотелось посмотреть, где тот живет. Просто напрашиваться было бы не очень красиво. Хотя шантаж тоже не лучший способ получить желаемое. Именно благодаря своему маленькому шантажу Чанг Мин сейчас был здесь. Выйдя из больницы, он заявил, что завтра же выходит на работу, но Чжэ, как и предполагал Мин, был против. Тогда парень предложил «поболеть» дома у Чжэ Чжунга, тогда он точно не пойдет на работу. Чжэ Чжунгу ничего не оставалось, как согласиться.

После очередного посещения клуба, начальник всё же умудрился заставить его явиться и доложить о том, что всё идет хорошо. Чжэ Чжунг пришел домой немного уставший. Сначала час или больше, Чжэ время не засекал, но знал, что Хонг Мин может говорить бесконечно долго. Потом очередной работник клуба, влюбившийся в клиента. Чжэ Чжунг никак не мог понять, почему Хонг Мин всё время заставляет его разговаривать с пылкими влюбленными. Потом Чжэ Юн с очередными своими подозрениями. Всё это немного выбило его из колеи. Конечно, еще больше из колеи его выбил разговор с Чжэ Юном, ведь он озвучил то, о чем Чжэ Чжунг боялся себе признаться.  
«Любовь? Нет. Просто хорошие друзья… Нет…»  
Чжэ Чжунг покачал головой, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя тяжелые мысли. Он прошел в гостиную. Чанг Мин уютно устроился на диване и смотрел какой-то фильм.  
\- Что смотришь?  
\- Историческую драму, - ответил Мин, не отвлекаясь от экрана.  
\- О чем? – Чжэ встал за его спиной и уставился в экран телевизора, пытаясь забыть сегодняшний поход на работу.  
\- Главный герой, Чжэ Чжунг…  
\- Кто? – переспросил Чжэ, услышав свое имя.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг… у него невесту…  
Но Чжэ уже не слушал продолжение печально-героической истории о том, как похитили невесту главного героя и о том, как он пошел ее спасать.  
\- Как говоришь его зовут?  
Чжэ нравилось, как Мин произносит его имя.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, - возмущенно прикрикнул Чанг Мин. – Да что с тобой?  
\- Тебе нравится главный герой?  
\- О! Да! Мне нравится Чжэ Чжунг! Ты бы видел битву… – глаза Мина загорелись. По всей видимости ему очень нравился этот фильм.  
\- И тебе серьезно нравится этот?.. – Чжэ мельком взглянул на длинноволосого парня на экране.  
\- Да. Если бы ты смотрел, тебе бы тоже понравился.  
\- Еще раз… как его зовут? Что-то я всё время забываю, - широко улыбнулся Чжэ.  
«Это не любовь, когда так приятно слышать свое имя. Это не любовь.»  
\- Чжэ…  
Но Чжэ не дал Мину договорить, он перегнулся через спинку дивана и, повернув лицо Мина к себе, легко коснулся его губ. Тот непонимающе уставился на него, полностью потеряв интерес к фильму.  
\- Что на тебя нашло?..  
Чжэ улыбнулся и, чмокнув его в нос, шепнул ему на ухо.  
\- Меня тоже так зовут.  
Парень быстро развернулся и направился в сторону спальной. И сделал он это вовремя, потому как мимо него в опасной близости пролетела подушка.  
Мину хватило доли секунды, чтобы понять, что Чжэ сказал, как его зовут и то, что тот вытянул из него признание, которое уже некоторое время вертелось на языке, только сил сказать его не хватало.  
Минуты перетекали в часы, часы перетекали в дни. Чжэ Чжунг уже не считал дни, он уже верил в то, что Чанг Мин его не покинет. Конечно, он помнил об операции, но он надеялся, что Мин вернется. И тогда они вместе смогут начать новую жизнь. Без компании отца Мина, без хост-клуба, без всего, что так тяготило в прошлом.  
Чжэ Чжунг снял с плиты сковородку и, накрыв на стол, пошел искать Чанг Мина. Он нашел его в коридоре за странным занятием. Мин стоял и словно гипнотизировал календарь на стене. Как будто он думал, что от его тяжелого взгляда календарь в страхе испарится.  
\- Мин, ты чего?  
\- Ты можешь его снять?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Он мне не нравится…  
\- Я знаю.  
Чжэ Чжунг знал, почему Мину так не нравился календарь. По этой же причине Чжэ не любил смотреть на эту стену. Календарь показывал сколько еще времени им дано. Сколько еще они могут позволить себе быть счастливыми.  
\- Я сниму его.  
\- Можешь сделать это сейчас? – Чанг Мин нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, словно это был вопрос жизни и смерти.  
\- Ты же вернешься?  
Вопрос повис в воздухе. Мин опустил глаза и, ничего не ответив, поплелся на кухню, где остывал ужин.  
Чжэ Чжунг старался не думать, почему же Мин не ответил на его вопрос. Он ждал. Он ждал того времени, когда Чанг Мин сможет ответить себе.  
-Чжэ Юн приглашал нас сегодня в клуб… - попытался развеять тишину Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Ты иди, я не хочу.  
\- Мин, ты не можешь всё время сидеть дома.  
\- Я не все время сижу дома… просто сегодня я не хочу…  
\- И вчера ты тоже не хотел, - тихо сказав это, Чжэ встал из-за стола и направился в спальню. Уже в дверях его догнало тихое «Прости», но он был слишком зол, слишком недоволен, чтобы услышать это.

Он ушел из дома, потому что боялся сорваться. За последние два дня Чанг Мин выходил из дома лишь только для того, чтобы пойти на работу. Он не хотел никуда ходить, не хотел ничего делать, он ничего не хотел.  
\- Чжэ, что с тобой? Давай, расслабься, - Чжэ Юну приходилось слишком близко наклоняться к Чжэ Чжунгу, чтобы тот его услышал.  
Чжэ криво улыбнулся, пытаясь показать, что он и так расслабляется.  
Внезапно Чжэ Юн схватил его за руку и потащил в более тихое место. Этим тихим местом оказался задний двор.  
\- Что случилось? – всем своим видом Чжэ Юн показал Чжэ, что сейчас ему не отвертеться от разговора по душам.  
\- Всё в порядке, - Чжэ Чжунг попытался придать своему голосу больше беспечности.  
\- Нет.  
\- Хорошо! – взвился Чжэ. – Я тебе скажу, что не все в порядке! Мин не в порядке! А я не могу заставить себя не думать об этом. Я не понимаю, что с ним происходит. Он практически не выходит из дома. Он почти не разговаривает со мной. А я смотрю на него и не знаю, что мне делать.  
\- Ты уже не обманываешь себя?  
\- Что?  
\- Чжэ, ты влюбился по уши, и ты всё еще обманываешь себя?  
\- Это не обман!  
Чжэ Чжунг отвернулся от друга, чтобы тот не смог заметить его волнения.  
\- Ага, а я - королева английская. Чжэ, если ты хочешь понять другого человека, он уже тебе не чужой. Если тебе не плевать на него, он не чужой.  
\- Мы просто друзья…- произнес Чжэ Чжунг больше для себя, чем для Чжэ Юна.  
\- Нет. И я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне правду. Сказал себе. Сказал о том, как тебе приятно просыпаться рядом с этим человеком. О том, как тебе приятно слышать его голос. О том, как тебе хочется проводить с ним все свободное время.  
Чжэ Чжунг молчал.  
\- Если не можешь убедить себя, то как ты убедишь меня?  
\- Хорошо! Да… Он мне не чужой! Да, я влюбился в него, как подросток. И я боюсь его потерять. И сейчас, видя его таким, я не знаю, что делать…  
\- Дай ему время и, может быть, он скажет тебе что его терзает…  
\- Вот времени у нас и нет.  
Чжэ вытащил из кармана Чжэ Юна пачку и, достав сигарету, прикурил ее. Чжэ Чжунг бросил курить несколько лет назад. Он уже забыл горький привкус табачного дыма. А так же забыл, как он раздирает глотку. Но сейчас ему хотелось только одного - снова начать курить.  
\- Хорошо, когда просыпаешься и знаешь, что у тебя есть завтра, чтобы что-то исправить, - тихо начал Чжэ. – Хорошо, когда ты знаешь, что человек, которого… который тебе дорог, не умирает. И максимум, что может произойти, вы поссоритесь из-за обивки нового дивана.  
Он снова затянулся и выкинул сигарету.  
\- Мы же ссоримся из-за другого…  
Он резко отвернулся от друга.  
\- Чжэ… - Чжэ Юн попытался что-то сказать ему, но Чжэ Чжунг жестом велел ему молчать.  
\- Знаешь, чего я хочу больше всего?.. Чтобы он жил. Чтобы он согласился на эту чёртову операцию. – Он усмехнулся. – Знаешь, за несколько дней я узнал столько о лейкозе, что могу быть сиделкой.  
Чжэ Чжунг печально рассмеялся.  
\- Когда я забирал его из больницы, врач сказал мне, что это большая ответственность. Что после операции будет хуже. Что может быть отторжение. Он много мне наговорил. Но… его слова должны были напугать меня.  
Он повернулся к Чжэ Юну и попытался улыбнуться.  
\- Но я готов пройти с ним весь этот путь. Но я хочу одного, чтобы он боролся…  
\- Иди и скажи всё это ему.  
\- Он уже давно для себя решил. Не уверен, что я ему буду нужен…

Чанг Мин сидел на диване, обняв коленки, и смотрел перед собой. Таким его и застал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Почему ты еще не спишь?  
Но Мин молчал. Он продолжал смотреть перед собой, не замечая ничего вокруг. Чжэ Чжунг подошел к нему и, осторожно коснувшись плеча, произнес.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Что случилось? Не молчи…  
Чанг Мин вскочил с дивана.  
\- Почему ты его не снял!!! Почему?! Я просил тебя!!! – закричал он.  
Чжэ Чжунг оторопел. Он молчал, так как не знал, что сказать.  
\- Я сказал, что мне он не нравится!!! Я попросил тебя его снять! Так почему ты его не снял?!  
\- Я уходил, - попытался защитить себя Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Конечно! Шляться непонятно где ты можешь!!! У тебя время на это есть! А снять чёртов календарь нет?!  
\- Сам бы и снял! – не выдержал Чжэ. – Я тебе не нянька!  
\- Конечно, ты ведь просто дорогая проститутка!!! – Чанг Мин вздрогнул, услышав как слова отца слетели с его губ.  
\- А ты жалкий трусишка!  
Мин резко развернулся и ушел в спальню, хлопнув дверью.

Чжэ Чжунг просидел там на диване всю ночь. В тишине обдумывая всё, что произошло.  
Только лучи рассветного солнца напомнили ему о том, что всё же нужно немного поспать.  
Чжэ тихо вошел в спальню. Чанг Мин лежал на кровати, свернувшись калачиком. Он лег рядом и повернул Мина к себе лицом.  
Чжэ Чжунг всмотрелся в его лицо. В его глазах не было злости, из-за которой он мог бы кричать. В его глазах был только страх. Чжэ притянул к себе парня и обнял его.  
\- Почему ты его не снял? Я не хочу знать… - тихо всхлипнул он.  
Чжэ Чжунгу не нужно было спрашивать, что именно не хотел знать Чанг Мин. Время. Дни.  
Иногда сам Чжэ хотел вытащить батарейки из всех часов, сорвать со стен календари, отключить телефон и телевизор. Чтобы ничто не смогло отсчитывать минуты, часы, дни.  
\- Я сниму, - негромко сказал он. – Обязательно…  
Он осторожно поглаживал Мина по спине, боясь того, что тот снова может закричать.  
\- Я… не хочу умирать… - прошептал он.

Еще долго Чжэ лежал рядом, крепко обнимая Мина, пока тот не затих.  
Часы показывали девять утра, но спать Чжэ Чжунгу совсем не хотелось. Он осторожно встал, стараясь не разбудить Чанг Мина.  
Чжэ смотрел на календарь, который показывал ему, что у них осталась всего одна неделя. Почему-то именно сейчас он подумал, о том, что месяц - это слишком мало. Слишком мало для них. Ведь это только начало. И всё не может закончиться так быстро.  
Из спальни послышался шорох и непонятные звуки.  
\- Мин, ты проснулся?  
\- Да, - его голос звучал приглушенно, словно он говорил чрез подушку или одеяло.  
\- Всё в порядке?  
Чжэ Чжунг, быстро сорвав календарь, направился в спальню.  
\- Можно сказать и так…  
Чанг Мин сидел на кровати, прижимая к лицу платок. Платок, как и подушка были в крови. Чжэ Чжунгу не нужно было спрашивать что случилось. А так же ему не нужно было думать о том, что делать. Всё это он узнал тогда в больнице. И сейчас он схватил Мина за руку и потащил к выходу.  
\- Погоди… - испуганно пробормотал Мин. – Всё в порядке… просто кровь…  
Но Чжэ его не слушал, он уже заталкивал парня в машину.  
\- Я пижаму забыл…  
Это было последнее, что Чжэ услышал от него, прежде чем врачи забрали Мина.

Чжэ Чжунг второй раз видел кабинет лечащего врача Мина, но он его уже ненавидел. А так же ненавидел манеру общения врача. Тот сидел и смотрел куда-то вдаль, не отвечая на вопросы Чжэ. Внезапно врач встрепенулся и заговорил.  
\- Я не люблю говорить о том, что я был прав…  
\- Вы были не правы, - мягко перебил его Чжэ. – Вы не знали, что будет так.  
\- Я предполагал, что рецидив будет.  
\- Извините за мою настойчивость, но не могли бы вы говорить по делу. Потому что я хочу узнать, что с ним, и мне бы очень хотелось его увидеть.  
\- Ну как бы вам это сказать…  
\- Как есть, - обрезал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Он умирает.  
\- Я помню об этом.

Чжэ Чжунг не знал, почему врач позвал его в палату Мина. Чжэ подошел к его кровати и словно невзначай коснулся его руки, указательным пальцем скользнув от запястья к большому пальцу. Чанг Мин слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Господин Шим, - начал врач. – Я хотел бы убедиться, что вы даете себе отчет в том, что происходит. А так же мне хотелось бы узнать мнение вашего близкого друга на этот счет.  
Чжэ Чжунг непонимающе посмотрел на врача.  
\- Как я понимаю, господин Шим, не сказал вам, что в Сеуле для него нашли более подходящего донора. Совместимость пятьдесят шесть процентов.  
\- А тот?  
\- Донор в Британии подходит значительно меньше. Всего лишь сорок. Как понимаете, такого донора было бы глупо упускать, потому что такой шанс может больше не появиться. Не всем так везет. Но как я понимаю, вы, - он повернулся к Мину, - всё еще настаиваете на операции за границей.  
Чанг Мин выдернул свою руку из ладони Чжэ Чжунга и отвернулся от него.  
\- Спасибо, что поставили в известность, - попытался улыбнуться Чжэ. – Мы поговорим об этом в ближайшее время.  
Старичок откланялся и покинул палату.  
Чжэ Чжунг не торопился начинать разговор. Он прошелся от кровати к окну, словно оно могло бы помочь сдержать гнев, печаль, боль. Чжэ медленно снова подошел к кровати Мина и только тогда смог заговорить.  
\- Как давно?  
\- Что?  
\- Как давно ты знаешь о доноре?  
\- Почти месяц… - Чанг Мин старался не встречаться взглядом с Чжэ Чжунгом.  
\- Почему сейчас ты не согласишься на операцию тут? Ты ведь не будешь следовать своему идиотскому плану?! Да? Ответь мне!  
\- Не буду, - почти прошептал Чанг Мин.  
\- Тогда почему?!  
\- Я не хочу…  
Чжэ Чжунг тяжело вздохнул и присел на край кровати.  
\- Мин, ты просто не можешь…  
«Бросить меня». Окончание фразы так и повисло тишиной в воздухе. Чжэ Чжунг не был уверен, что Мин действительно хочет этого.  
Чанг Мин нервно потребил рукав пижамы.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня таким, - тихо признался он.

Чанг Мин сидел на кровати и широко улыбался. Чжэ Чжунгу с трудом верилось в то, что болезнь продолжает грызть парня изнутри. Ведь сегодня он выглядел совершенно здоровым. Мин старательно разглаживал складочки на рукаве своей новой пижамы. Старая пижама была в прачечной, а Мин наотрез отказывался надевать больничную, поэтому Чжэ Чжунгу пришлось снова ехать в магазин и выбирать для него «веселую».  
\- Но почему через год? – Чжэ Чжунг удивленно посматривал на Мина.  
\- Потому что первое время ты всё равно не сможешь меня навещать. И к тому же я буду некрасивым… и лысым… - он расправил очередную складку, стараясь не смотреть на Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Я привезу тебе шапочку.  
\- Я знаю, - хмыкнул Мин и, забросив свое недавнее занятие, улегся поудобнее. – Иди домой.  
Чжэ Чжунг сделал вид, что не слышал Чанг Мина.  
\- Я знаю, что ты всё прекрасно слышал. Чжэ, я прошу тебя, иди домой.  
\- Мне и здесь неплохо, - буркнул Чжэ, убирая с прикроватной тумбочки книги, очки, газету, ручки, какие-то бумаги.  
Он сам не мог понять, почему целыми днями он находился в больнице. Фактически он поселился там. А когда же он не был рядом с Мином, он не мог прекратить думать о том, что происходило в больнице. Лечащий врач Мина предложил альтернативное лечение, чтобы приостановить разрастание раковых клеток. Первые два дня на Мина было невозможно смотреть. Он почти не ел, почти не разговаривал, почти не шевелился. Но потом, казалось, он пошел на поправку, но Чжэ Чжунг всё еще боялся того, что болезнь возьмет верх.  
\- Чжэ, перестань, - Чанг Мин схватил его за запястье. – Ты не должен быть здесь.  
\- Что, это не предусмотрено контрактом? – сорвался на крик Чжэ.  
От усталости, от волнения, от недосыпания Чжэ Чжунг чувствовал себя разбитым. Нервы сдавали.  
Он не хотел кричать на Мина. Просто так получилось. Чжэ Чжунг понимал, что ему действительно нужно отдохнуть, выспаться. Но он никак не мог заставить себя покинуть пропахшую лекарствами палату. Он боялся. Боялся того, что стоит ему уйти достаточно далеко, то что-нибудь обязательно случится.  
\- Прости… - еле слышно сказал он.  
В этот раз Мин сделал вид, что не слышит Чжэ Чжунга.  
Чжэ молча развернулся и вышел из палаты.  
Проходя мимо лечащего врача Чанг Мина, Чжэ услышал как тот произнес.  
\- Все мы чего-то боимся. И страхи у нас разные. А еще больше боимся признаться в своих страхах близким нам людям.  
\- Простите?  
\- Ха, просто мысли вслух, - улыбнулся старик. – А вам, молодой человек, я хочу сказать вот что. Верьте в своего друга, и всё будет хорошо. Пока верите вы, пока верит он сам, у него есть шанс.  
Старик похлопал Чжэ по плечу и скрылся в ближайшей палате.

Только когда дверь закрылась за Чжэ Чжунгом, Чанг Мин смог вздохнуть спокойнее. Казалось, что с каждым днем они всё больше и больше теряются в себе, не в силах сказать друг другу, что их беспокоит.  
Чанг Мин видел, что Чжэ Чжунг уже на пределе. Он видел, что Чжэ морально истощен. И еще он видел то, чего не было раньше.  
«Он жалеет меня.»  
От одной этой мысли Чанг Мину стало тошно. Ведь всё это время он убеждал себя в том, что у них что-то большее, чем просто контракт на тридцать дней. Он надеялся, что Чжэ Чжунг испытывает что-то хоть немного похожее на то, что испытывает сам Мин. Но за эти несколько дней в больнице Чанг Мин увидел что-то другое в его глазах.  
«Жалость?»  
Как он ни пытался, но никак не мог выкинуть эти мысли из головы.  
«Всё наладится, когда я вернусь», - убеждал он себя.  
\- У вас очень заботливый друг, - прощебетала вошедшая в палату медсестра. – Как хорошо иметь такого заботливого парня. Если не секрет, скажите у него есть девушка?  
Чанг Мину показалось, что его сердце замерло на мгновение, сжалось и отказывалось биться дальше.  
\- Я-я не знаю, - трудом выдавил он из себя.  
«Я ничего о нем не знаю.»  
Старые страхи накатились на него новой волной. Новые окатили, как ведром холодной воды. Он ничего не знал о Чжэ. Что было в его прошлом, помимо того, что он сбежал из дома? Кто был в его прошлом? В том прошлом, что станет настоящим, как только закончится контракт.

Телефонный звонок застал Чжэ Чжунга дома.  
\- Чжэ! – услышал он голос Сун Ён, администратора клуба. – Ты можешь приехать?  
\- Что-то случилось? – устало просил он.  
Ему совершенно не хотелось ехать в хост-клуб. Сейчас, именно сейчас ему было совершенно плевать на работу. Все его мысли остались там. В больнице.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, Хонг Мин снова начал играть… - девушка тяжело вздохнула. – Мне одной не справиться. Приезжай, пожалуйста.  
«Почему я? Почему всегда я?»  
\- Хорошо. Буду через полчаса.  
«Не хочу. Не могу.»  
\- Спасибо.  
Ни для кого из работников клуба не было секретом то, что Хонг Мин был игроком. Он мог играть стуками. Пропадал, проигрывал, возвращался, работал, а потом всё заново. В этот раз Хонг Мина хватило на три месяца. Целых три месяца он исправно управлял клубом и не притрагивался к картам.  
Чжэ Чжунгу совершенно не хотелось знать, что произошло, и почему его начальник снова начал играть.  
Когда Чжэ вошел в клуб, его взгляду представилась забавная картина. Работники клуба выхватывали из рук Сун Ён дела клиенток и спорили между собой, кто какую возьмет себе. В гостиной, где обычно находились клиенты, на кушетке спал Чжэ Юн. Телефон в кабинете Хонг Мина, как и телефон на ресепшене, разрывался.  
Чжэ Чжунг быстро прошелся по коллегам, собирая папки и давая короткие указания.  
\- Ты… костюм… и вообще, откуда ты такой вылез? Ты… иди побрейся! Ты… а ты вообще кто такой? – Чжэ изумленно уставился на молодого парня.  
\- Это новенький, - тихо пролепетала Сун Ён.  
\- А ты, - Чжэ грозно навис над девушкой, - иди и подними уже трубку.  
\- Значит так, новенький, ты в спортивный зал, салон красоты и солярий. А то чахлый какой-то. Через неделю покажешься. Остальным пора бы заняться делом!  
Чжэ Чжунг прошел в гостиную и, растолкав Чжэ Юна, попытался узнать у него, куда делся Хонг Мин.  
\- О! Чжэ! Ты вернулся! Ну что, контракт закончился уже? – Чжэ Юн был изрядно пьян.  
\- Чжэ Юн, что опять?  
\- Мой ангел покинул меня, - парень шмыгнул носом, выудил из-за дивана бутылку с коньяком и приложился к горлышку.  
\- Чёрт! – это было всё, что мог сказать Чжэ.  
У него совсем не было времени и совсем не было желания находиться в клубе и заниматься не своей работой.  
Чжэ Чжунг развернулся, чтобы снова пойти в комнату отдыха, чтобы кто-нибудь из работников убрал из гостиной Чжэ Юна, как он услышал слова парня.  
\- А я-то думал, что у тебя получится… У тебя единственного получится вырваться из этого… это как замкнутый круг… Ты даришь свою любовь, свое тело, свою душу… а потом…  
\- Иди лучше проспись, - тихо сказал Чжэ.  
Дав нужные указания, Чжэ Чжунг достал телефон и набрал номер Мина.  
\- Мин, прости я не смогу приехать за тобой.  
\- Ничего, - как-то вяло сказал Чанг Мин. – Я сам доберусь.  
Именно сегодня, именно в этот день Чанг Мина выписывали, а Чжэ Чжунг даже не мог отвезти его домой.  
\- Ни в коем случае не садись за руль. Вызови такси или водителя.  
\- Хорошо, - почти безразлично произнес Мин.  
«Да что с тобой?!»  
\- Я завтра должен улетать, - сказал Чанг Мин после небольшой паузы и положил трубку.  
«Чёрт!»  
Чжэ Чжунг схватил ключи от машины и бросился прочь из клуба.

Чанг Мин сидел на кровати, рядом с ним лежал чемодан и фотографии. Эти фотографии передал ему отец. На них был Чжэ Чжунг и какой-то парень. Мин снова посмотрел пустым взглядом на один из снимков. Парень слишком близко склонился к Чжэ. Взгляд скользнул на следующий снимок. Этот же парень взяв Чжэ за руку уводит его из клуба.  
Чанг Мину показалось, что время остановилось. Впервые за этот месяц оно не летело, а стояло на месте.  
Всё, что он чувствовал, так это боль, разрывающую грудь.

Чжэ Чжунг влетел в палату, но там было пусто. У проходившей мимо медсестры он узнал, что Чанг Мина выписали, и он уехал.  
Но в квартире Чжэ Чжунга Мина тоже не было. Он набрал его номер, но тот не поднял трубку.  
«Что происходит?»

\- Тебе понравились фото, которые я тебе послал? – Хо Чжин вальяжно развалился в кресле и с ухмылкой смотрел на сына.  
Но тот ничего не ответил. Он смотрел на новую партию снимков лежавших веером на столе отца. Разрывающей боли в груди больше не было. Эта невидимая рана ныла. И ком в горле, что мешал дышать.  
\- Видишь! Что я тебе говорил. Не нужно привязываться. Стоило тебе попасть в больницу, как он потерял к тебе интерес. – Отец указал пальцем на фотографии, где Чжэ Чжунг был уже с девушкой. – Ну и где твое «и жили они долго и счастливо»? Сколько ни старайся шлюху не изменить.  
Хо Чжин усмехнулся и продолжил.  
\- Так что, я тебе советую выкинуть всё из головы и делать то, что должен.  
Сил возражать не было. Чанг Мин кивнул, не понимая, почему соглашается. Не понимая, что вообще он делает в этом кабинете, и почему смотрит на фотографии, от которых сердце неистово ноет.  
«Пожалуйста, пусть всё закончится. Всё равно как… лишь бы закончилось.»  
Чанг Мин спустился к машине и, сев в нее, достал телефон и набрал уже давно выученный номер.

Чжэ Чжунг никак не мог найти Чанг Мина. Ночевать к нему он не пришел. В его квартире никто не брал трубку. Он не знал, что делать. Паника еще не накрыла, но неприятное чувство не давало ни спать, ни есть. Всю ночь Чжэ Чжунг просидел перед часами в ожидании хотя бы звонка. Но его так и не было.  
Чжэ, не выдержав, схватил ключи от квартиры Чанг Мина и поехал к нему.  
Дверь поддалась дрожащим рукам, и Чжэ Чжунг вошел в квартиру. Его встретила абсолютная тишина. Он прошелся по квартире. Заглянул в каждую комнату. Никого не было.  
Тишину разорвал телефонный звонок.  
\- Мин! Где ты?!  
Бешено колотящееся сердце вытеснило из головы страшные для Чжэ Чжунга мысли и вселило небольшую надежду.  
\- Я просто… просто хотел сказать тебе спасибо. Спасибо за этот месяц… это были самые счастливые дни в моей жизни… я буду всегда их помнить… и тебя… - и еле слышно добавил, - даже когда меня не будет.  
\- Что? Мин, Мин, постой. Что ты такое говоришь? Что случилось?  
\- Ничего. Просто наш контракт закончился.  
\- Мин, послушай меня… где ты? – спросил Чжэ Чжунг у замолчавшей трубки.  
Он набрал этот номер снова, но телефон уже был выключен. Чжэ Чжунг попытался вздохнуть, но ничего не получалось. Он набирал номер снова и снова, чтобы услышать всё то же сообщение о том, что «аппарат абонента выключен».  
«Контракт закончился.»  
Эхом отозвались в голове Чжэ Чжунга последние слова Мина.  
Закончились тридцать дней. Закончились семьсот двадцать часов. Закончились сорок три тысячи двести минут настоящей жизни.  
В тот самый миг мир потерял краски.


End file.
